Mayhem for One Piece (LawLu)
by Rei-the-Rat
Summary: Collected themes for LawLu, one shots and drabbles
1. Cat

"Meow!"

"Kitty!" Luffy leaned down and picked up the cat that was brushing up against his legs. "Aw~ Look at him Law. Isn't he cute?"

"She..." Law corrected.

"How can you tell?" Luffy asked. He scratched behind her ears and ran his hand down her back.

Law didn't reply. Sometimes it was better not to answer Straw Hat's more obvious questions. The feline hopped out of Luffy's arms and on to the picnic table they sat at. She nudged up against his shoulder but he ignored the purring creature. She turned her attention back to Luffy who was more than happy to shower her in affection. They sat in silence for several moments with nothing but the purring from their feline visitor to fill the space.

"Hey Law?" Luffy gently kicked Law under the table to make sure he had his attention. "Do you not like cats?"

"Not really an animal person." He watched as the cat curled up between him and Luffy on the table. He turned his gaze toward Luffy who was looking at him dumfounded. "What?"

"How can you not like animals when-"

"Bepo doesn't count. He's a member of my crew and my navigator. Same goes for Tony, he's a fellow doctor." He paused. "I think of them as people."

"She's a person too..." Luffy looked from Law to the cat. "Is it because she can't talk?"

"No, though communication would help."

"Are you one of those who gets jealous of animals?" Luffy cocked his head to the side, smiling at the thought.

"Do I look jealous?"

"You keep watching us."

"Nothing better to do" Law felt Luffy kick him again. "We should head back to the Sunny."

"Let's take her too. Do you think Nami will let me keep her?" Luffy scooped the cat up as he stood up.

"Aren't you the captain?" Law followed behind Luffy a few steps.

"Will you get upset?" Luffy asked over his shoulder.

"No. Why?"

"What if I pay more attention to her than you?"

"You won't, trust me."

 _I have started a theme challenge for OP, the list is on my profile along with the pairings I will write. PM me if you have any requests. They'll be grouped by pairing, so I will be adding to this. It will also probably switch to a M rating._

 _Thank you_

 _~Rat~_


	2. Flowers

_For venatorphile_

Law opened his front door to find his boyfriend standing in the pouring rain, slightly damp despite his umbrella, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand. Luffy looked up from his feet and hid the flowers behind his back even though Law had already seen them. The doctor pulled him in and shut the door.

"Penguin, I gotta go. Something important came up." Law locked the door as he tried to get his friend off the phone.

Luffy smiled at those words. He was still unsure about this. Flowers were probably the worst spur of the moment idea he could've come up with. He was pulled out of his thoughts as Law hugged him.

"I thought you were out of town." He kissed Luffy's cheek before nuzzling against his neck.

"Yeah... I decided not to go." Luffy admitted. He pulled away slightly. "Um... I brought you flowers..." His head was lowered as he said this. Law could see the blush spreading due to his embarrassment. He took the bouquet from Luffy with a smile. The younger man watched as Law brought them near to smell their fragrance.

"What's the occasion?" He stroked the soft petals of a white orchid, wondering if he even had a vase to put them in.

"There isn't one." Luffy bit his bottom lip.

Law smirked and gave Luffy a quick peck. "We should fix that." He whispered as he pulled away. "Go dry off. I need to put these in something." Law nudged him in the direction of the restroom.

* * *

When Luffy had finished drying off, he met Law in his bedroom. "Why did you put them in here?" He asked. He sat on the edge of the bed, looking glumly at the bouquet now placed on Law's night stand.

"So I can see them." Law sat behind Luffy and pulled him close.

"You could see'em fine in the kitchen..."

"It's better this way." He pulled Luffy down with him and kissed him deeply.

"I lied about today..." Luffy said when they parted. "Three years ago, we met today." He pressed his face into Law's shirt. "Do you remember?"

A chuckle escaped him. "Hard to forget a hyper-active teen running into you and ruining your favorite shirt."

"I bought you a new one and some ice cream." Ice cream being the cause of the whole ordeal.

"I know." He still owned and wore that shirt. He kissed away Luffy's pout. "I wish I had known about you not going with your brothers."

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

Law moaned at the feeling of Luffy moving in and out of him. His hands were pinned gently on the pillow by Luffy's own. He pulled his boyfriend closer as he met each thrust with his own. "Are you ok?"

Luffy peeked open an eye. "Yeah."

"Why are your eyes closed?"

He shut them again. "So I don't have to look at your dumb flowers."

Law chuckled. "I love them." He whispered. "I love you." Luffy hid his face against Law's shoulder. "Regret taking the lead tonight?"

"No." Luffy slammed inside hard before stilling; Law gasped deliciously in his ear. Luffy pulled Law up into a sitting position as he leaned back. "Ride me." He replied to Law's curious gaze. The doctor smiled while pushing Luffy down on his back and resituating himself over him. He leaned over his boyfriend, blocking his view of the night stand. Their lips met briefly, Luffy bucking up into Law as he moved up and down on the cock inside him. Luffy's breathless whisper released a moan as he arched into the man above him. "I love you."

* * *

Luffy yawned and rolled away from the sun peeking through the window. He blinked tired eyes and the embarrassing proof of his affection came into view. He groaned and turned the other way. "Worst idea ever..."

"Best idea ever." Law corrected. He ran his hand through Luffy's hair.

Luffy smiled. "Well good luck topping it."

"I can top you whenever I want."

Luffy smacked Law playfully in the shoulder. "That's not what I-!" His complaint lost out to a fit of laughter as Law kissed him. He absently thought one last time. 'Flowers were a horrible idea...'


	3. Blood

_Prelude to Pain, which will be posted next_

Law stepped over the rubble as he made his way through the ruined building. Straw Hat never did anything neatly. But this battle was more destructive than normal. He scanned the room looking for the teen. "Luffy?"

There was some coughing and when Law turned the corner he paused at the sight. Luffy was slumped against a wall, Kikoku pinned his shoulder to the stone behind him.

"How'd this happen?" Law asked. He closed his eyes in concentration. Using his Devil Fruit abilities he removed his Nodachi from Luffy without causing further damage. He sheathed it and propped it up against a nearby wall.

"I don't know." Luffy helped Law remove his shirt so he could better examine the wound. He closed his eyes and leaned into the doctor. He heard Law muttered about how he was lucky the damage was minimal and it wouldn't leave a scar.

"Luffy, are you listening to me?" Law asked. He had finished stitching shut the wound on his back. He pulled Luffy away from him, his fingers slid and brushed over the entry wound. Luffy gasped out and arched into Law's hand. Law watched with mild amusement. He ran his fingers across it again pressing slightly.

"Haaahh..." Luffy moaned as blood seeped from the hole in his shoulder.

"Are you," Law gave an experimental squeeze. "Getting turned on?"

"Shut-Ahhh... shut up." He panted. He watched Law bring his blood stained hand up and lick his fingers clean. Straw Hat blushed. Damnit, he was getting excited. "Law..." He mumbled.

The surgeon leaned forward and kissed Luffy. The teen whimpered lightly at the taste of his own blood. He let Law push him down with his wrists held over his head. Law kissed down his neck and across his shoulder to the bleeding hole in Luffy's shoulder. He bit down near the bruising already forming around it, sucking gently at first and lapping at the crimson blood the spilt.

Luffy arched his back off the floor, pulling a hand free to tug at Law's hair. Their lips met in a messy kiss before Law backed off completely, leaving Luffy in a flushed, bleeding and panting mess.

"We should go before more guards come."

"Ass…" Luffy stood holding his shoulder.

Law smirked. "I'll take care of you later Straw Hat." His hand slid across the front of Luffy's shorts and squeezed. Luffy yelped and swatted Law's hand away.

"Just fix my shoulder first." He blushed darkly.

"Of course. Can't have you bleeding out." He swiftly bandaged Luffy's shoulder. "That's only temporary. Don't stretch that arm out too much unless you have to." Luffy nodded. Law leaned forward and nipped lightly at Luffy's lips before leading the way out of the building smiling. Luffy's blood was sweet and addictive. He couldn't wait until he had Luffy away in private to explore more on this new found pleasure.


	4. Pain

_~ A slight continuation from Blood, and thanks for the reviews, it made me feel a little more comfortable writing this. This is another theme request for Lionel Orlando, (you have so many, lol jk) Hope you like it._

 _PM and let me know if you have a request or prompt, I love writing for others. Thanks again, love ya'll~_

* * *

Law was more than a little displeased with the fact that it had taken three days for the chance to get Straw Hat alone. But, he reminded himself, that didn't matter right now. He'd just have to kill the cyborg later. Right now he had Luffy under him and chained to the bed.

The teen arched into his mouth as he sucked on the gash across his side. Law bit his way farther down his stomach to his hips, sucking occasionally. He ran his tongue up Luffy's length before sucking on the head.

"Mmmm... Law~..." Luffy whimpered as Law's mouth left his body. He bucked his hips up begging for friction or any kind of stimulation. "Haaahh! Traffy..."

Law looked down at the writhing teen. His face flushed a beautiful shade of red, lips parted and moist, begging to be claimed, and eyes half-lidded in a haze of lust. "Luffy," He purred. Luffy shuddered at the sound of Law's deep voice in his ear.

Law dragged the blade down Luffy's chest again. The tip barely grazing the skin. Luffy's muscles twitched as the cool metal danced across him. He felt the slight change in pressure as the dagger dug into his flesh just above his hip. He moaned against Law's lips, the sound muffled but still desperate and needy.

The blade clattered to the floor as Law kissed the fresh wound. He sank his teeth into the abused skin causing more blood to spill across his lips and Luffy's hips. Luffy's hands tugged at the chains desperate for freedom. "Law! Please..." Luffy whined. Tears formed in his eyes, not from pain but from frustration. Law's shoulder occasionally rubbed against his straining erection causing him to get closer to release only to fall away to the cool air after a while.

Law tapped Luffy's lips with two fingers. The teen eagerly sucked them in. He wrapped his tongue around each one nipping slightly at the tips. He felt Law kiss his way back to the first stab wound. A kiss was placed there before moving up to kiss the stitched shoulder where Luffy had been stabbed by his Kikoku.

Law dragged his fingers out of Luffy's mouth and bit down on the juncture of neck and shoulder while pushing slick digits into Luffy. The young captain gasped out in pain but spread his legs for Law to have a better angle. Law bit back a moan at the lustful display. He began to thrust his fingers in and out of Luffy harshly.

Lips clashed greedily, swallowing every noise that threatened to escape. Law brushed across the nerves deep inside Luffy causing him to arc off the bed and push down on Law's fingers. He hit against the spot a few more times before pulling away. Luffy laid back panting, already missing the feeling but attempting to be patient for what he knew was coming next. He angrily pulled at the chains once more.

"You could break them, if you really wanted to." Law said.

Luffy looked down at Law sitting between his legs stroking himself, spreading pre-cum and sweat along his shaft. He moaned under his breath and bit his lip. "Law..." The elder smirked and leaned forward capturing Luffy's lips with his own. Without warning, he entered Luffy completely. The teen's heat tightened around him, threatening to choke him in its raging passion. Luffy's legs wrapped around his waist and pulled him as close as possible.

Law watched Luffy's face contort in pain and then slowly, as seconds faded into minutes, his impatient panting and squirming bubbled back to surface. He rolled his hips against Law's, a silent plea to move. The surgeon felt a shudder run through him. He pulled out slowly and pushed back in, picking up speed as Luffy urged him on.

"Fuck..." Luffy panted. "Ahhhn!" He cried out against Law's lips. Fingers held on to his hips in a bruising hold, pressing against the bloodied mark. Luffy's cries grew louder with every thrust and pull. "Law... I'm- agghh!" He yelped when Law slammed against his prostate. He felt Law's hand wrap around his cock and stroke him teasingly. Luffy arched off the bed into Law's hand.

The doctor gave a wicked smirk before tightening his hold and stilling his hand at the base if Luffy's throbbing length. Luffy gasped and opened his eyes. He looked down at Law still thrusting in him but holding him away from release. "Traffy," He whined. His ankles locked around Law's back and tightened while he bucked his hips futilely against Law's hand. "Please..., why are you being mean?"

"I'm sorry. You're just too cute like this." He leaned in, giving Luffy and apologetic kiss. He pumped Luffy in time with his movements, picking up speed until Luffy came in his hand and over their stomachs. The tight heat around Law grew unbearable and he followed shortly after. He stayed looming over Luffy for a few seconds before pulling out and cutting Luffy loose from the chains.

Straw Hat leaned back feeling incredibly light headed from blood loss and ecstasy. He watched with half lidded eyes as Law cleaned the blood from him and tended to his two new wounds. "Law likes it when I bleed, huh?" Luffy giggled.

"You do too, apparently." Law smiled and removed Luffy from the bed so he could change the sheets. He tossed the bloody linens in the corner.

"I've always liked being in pain..." Luffy admitted. "That's why I like fighting tough enemies. It's get me excited and happy." Luffy winced slightly as Law picked him back up. "But you're different. The pain you give me isn't really pain... It's..." Luffy trailed off.

"It's ok, I know what you mean." Law slid into bed with Luffy curled against him. The teen was already asleep when he pulled the new covers over them. He knew what Luffy felt. It was strange sensation when the pain given to you by someone close morphed into pleasure. Luffy never caused him any real physical pain, except maybe for a headache, but there was a pain in Law's heart when he was around Straw Hat. And after beating his head into a rubber wall, he learned to accept it and take every blow with a pleasured smile.


	5. Relaxation

The former warlord slipped into the natural hot spring beside his ally and lover. After the fiasco with the native fluffy pink flower bush that caused Sanji to go more than a little crazy and nearly resulted in him frisking Penguin, unfortunately, that was the only polite way to phrase it, the two captains both needed a little R&R. Law stretched and submerged himself a little farther in the water. He could already feel the water sapping away his strength and the heat making him a little dizzy. He let out a contented sigh.

"Shishishi," Luffy laughed beside him for no apparent reason. The water splashed up against his shoulders and when he opened his eyes, he had the teen in his lap.

"Hello?" He raised an eyebrow at Luffy who was rubbing his head against the tattoo on his chest.

"Hi Traffy," Luffy giggled some more.

"What are you doing?" Law's hand came up to play with Luffy's short hair absent-mindedly.

"Memorizing." He stated simply.

Law argued that the heat on his cheeks was from the spring. He bit the inside of his cheek but asked anyway. "Memorizing what?"

"You."

The spring got hotter or something; Law tilted his head back to look at evening sky. "Why?"

"For when I dream." Luffy moved his head to rest against Law's shoulder.

Law coughed lightly. He kissed the top of Luffy's head before returning his gaze to the sky. This feeling was nice, he decided.


	6. Dreams

_~for Lionel Orlando_

 _my friend once pointed out that I have a tendency to cut my lemons, and it's true, I get scared half way through writing them, I guess I need more practice or something, I'm sorry..._

 _I tried to add some thoughts on Luffy's part to bring more depth to the story but it made him seem OOC in my opinion so I left it out, hope it doesn't seem rushed~_

* * *

 _"Straw Hat," Luffy felt the gentle rumble of Law's voice against his ear. He leaned forward on his elbows, forehead pressed against cool wood, knees spread apart for his lover behind him; their hands intertwined to the left as his free hand scraped nails across the floor. He panted as Law rocked his hips against him._

 _"Just... move..." Luffy pushed back on Law's cock inside him. A kiss was placed between his shoulder blades before Law pulled out to the tip and slammed back in him. "Aghh! Haaahh... Law..." Luffy moaned loudly. Teeth sank into his shoulder, hands tightened their grip on his hip and hand, and Law began moving faster._

"Straw Hat! Wake up!"

A hard slap against his back caused Luffy to fall out of his chair and hit the galley floor. He blinked a few times, the kitchen came into focus and sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked up at his disturber. "Traffy?"

The surgeon peered down at the teen. "Don't fall asleep in the kitchen." He scolded. Luffy pouted up at him. "Are you alright?" He offered his hand to Luffy. "You were moaning in your sleep."

Luffy let Law pull him up. He felt his face grow warm and ran his hand across his eyes. "I don't know, I think I was dreaming about meat." He had been drooling. He shrugged.

"There's still awhile til dinner." Law said and watched with mild amusement as Luffy glared at the lock on the fridge. He looked down, coughing slightly. "Ah... Straw Hat, you should probably take care of that."

Luffy followed his gaze down to the bulge in his shorts. "Nah, it goes away on its own."

Law raised an eyebrow. "Why not just take care of it yourself?"

"It works better if someone does it for you."

"And do you normally have someone for that?"

Luffy tilted his head in confusion. Law sounded angry. Jealous? "No, doesn't happen a lot. My brother told me that though." He heard the other captain scoff before leaving.

"Whatever."

* * *

Law entered the captain's room, which Luffy insisted he use. Luffy slept in their occasionally too, now that it was better, he said. He apparently didn't like sleeping in a quiet room by himself. He looked over at Straw Hat spread out on the bed snoring away. With a shake of his head he headed for the small personal shower connected to the room.

Luffy moaned in his sleep. He heard the door open and close. Then a closer door open and the shower turn on. A small part of his brain registered that Law would eventually be coming to bed and that he should scoot over. His sleep addled body responded to his brain by trying to roll toward the wall. His face pressed flat into the pillows while his legs still twisted off to the side. He began to drift off, shifting his head enough so that he could breathe without a wall of cotton and leaving his arm trapped painfully under him.

 _Soft but firm hands held Luffy's arms above his head. 'Again?' Luffy blinked down at Law kissing his way down his bare chest._

 _Again what?_

 _'This, these dreams about Traffy.' Luffy gasped as a hot wetness covered his cock. 'It makes me mad.'_

 _Really? Why? You don't seem mad..._

 _'I shouldn't think of him like this. And... It's not fair...'_

"Law~"

The doctor stopped a foot away from the bed. Luffy moaned out again turning slightly so that the tent in his pajama bottoms was obvious. Law stared for a moment. He thought he had misheard Luffy in the kitchen but maybe not. He took a step closer to the bed when the teen gasped out and shifted in bed.

Law could see his face clearly now. Lips parted, a light sweat across his brow, heat gathering across his cheeks, his name echoing through the dimly lit room. Law swallowed and slid a knee on to the bed, leaning over his ally. He slipped his hand under the waistline of Luffy's pants, brushing his fingers across his erection and balls before taking it and slowly pumping his hand along the length.

 _'I want the real thing.' Luffy bucked up into Law's mouth. 'I want all of him.' A hand snuck down to fondle his balls making him cry out softly. "Traffy... I'm gonna come..." A gentle squeeze at the tip before Law started bobbing his head faster bringing Luffy to completion._

Law continued to stroke Luffy through his orgasm until he finished with a light shudder. Luffy's eyes fluttered open, drooping sleepily and he smiled at Law. "I love you Traffy."

Law stilled. "Luffy...?"

The rubber man's eyes snapped open wide. He wasn't still asleep? And Law had heard him. 'Fuck,' He remained glued to the spot under Law's still slightly shocked gaze. He smirked suddenly; with deliberate slowness pushed himself forward to capture Luffy's lips.

"Enjoy your nap?"

"Better than most." Luffy pulled Law close for another kiss.

The surgeon wrapped his hand around Luffy again with quick uneven strokes. Luffy moaned into the kiss and tried to pull away. Law grinded his own hard on against Luffy's leg stopping him from getting too far. Without further hesitation, Law's pants were undone and pulled down as he moved to straddle Luffy.

His waistband slid down lower, just enough to free his erection and rub against Law. His hand joined Law's, stroking both dicks together and pushing up in search of friction. Luffy let out a hiss and let his head fall back. Law took the opportunity to lavish Luffy's neck in bites and kisses. He let his hand fall away as his movements became more erratic he was close to coming again. Law twisted his hand around the heads and continued his rough rhythm.

"Mmmm, Traffy..." Luffy panted. He wrapped his arms around Law's shoulders and bucked up harder. He came with a silent scream on his lips. He felt Law follow, his hand slowed to a stop but never let go. Lips found his and resumed devouring him. He tangled his hand Law's hair as they kissed.

"Told you it worked better." Luffy laughed as they parted.

"Indeed. Better than your wet dream?" Law asked.

Luffy blushed and shook his head causing Law frown. He leaned forward and told Law his dream. "I see." Law smiled. "I don't see any reason why we can't bring that one to life as well."


	7. Random

_Non-theme related drabble_

"Law!" Luffy came charging over.

"And this is why I don't bother napping, it never lasts." The Supernova grumbled. He sat up from where he had been laying back against Bepo's sprawled form. "What's up Luffy?"

"I just remembered something Kidd told me a while back."

"Oh, this ought to be good..." Law rolled his eyes.

"He said you needed to get laid." Jaws dropped all around. "I don't really get it but he said it would help you be less angry and- Law?" Luffy stopped when he felt the weird dark aura coming off the other captain. "I don't get it. What's wrong?"

"Nothing captain," Robin said, she had recovered first. She giggled before turning back to her book. Usopp had left the chess game he was playing with Penguin to sneak up behind Luffy and grab him in case Law tried to kill him. Shachi was barely containing his own laughter.

Luffy, who still didn't understand, looked back at Law. "Can I help with it?" And he meant that sincerely. He always wanted to help his friends.

"Oh, I'm sure he would love to have your help with that." Shachi laughed. Now Penguin was the one trying to get to his crew mate before Law killed him.

Instead, Law elbowed Bepo in the ribs sharply causing the bear to roll over and away from him and flop on to Shachi. He watched for a moment as Shachi squirmed under the bear's weight before standing and brushing the sand off his pants. "Kidd can go suck an egg." He walked with Luffy toward the Sunny.

Luffy tilted his head. "Is that what he meant?" Birds laid eggs after all, that made sense.

Law leaned forward down to Luffy's ear and whispered gently to him. A light pink dusted across the teen's cheeks when he pulled away. "That's what Kidd meant."

Luffy looked away. "Kidd's a pervert." He looked back at Law with a grin. "Does it work? 'Cuz I would be happy to help with that."

* * *

 _~ It was brought to my attention that I'm rather mean to Kidd in my writings, -shrug- passive aggression to all the fics I see with him and LawLu, my friend mentioned a KiddLaw pairing and without thinking I immediately said "Ew, no. That's gross." -facepalm-_


	8. Apology

_~ Lyrics from Ho Hey by The Lumineers ~_

An argument, three days ago, and Luffy couldn't remember why. He had left Law's place, the door slamming behind him. Why? It was probably his fault...

He laid on his bed staring at the phone on his pillow, getting stupidly angry at every message and call that wasn't from Law. The radio played on his nightstand and he found himself absently humming along.

They were both so prideful. Neither would want to be the first to give in and apologize. The minutes ticked by; his phone made no sound. He told his brother to buzz off and continued staring at the ceiling.

He had left so angry. Ran all the way home and locked himself in his room. He couldn't remember anything, like the anger blanked away the reason. Had Law been just as angry? They hadn't spoken in three days.

Luffy's heart felt heavy, like it was having problems beating. He felt tears sting the corner of his eyes. Angrily he turned the radio off, the last song playing in his head.

Kicking his pride in the face, he grabbed his phone and sent Law a text.

* * *

A day off, for that Law is grateful. A day alone and quiet, without bubbling laughter and sunshine next to him, Law was miserable.

He hated himself for not following Luffy when he left. He thought, maybe he just needed sometime to calm down. He'd apologize when he came back.

Three days...

This isn't how he wanted to end a relationship. Fuck, he didn't ever want to end this. He wanted to be with the young man every day and night. Every chance he got.

His phone went off, alerting him to a message. He groaned and picked it up. "Now what?'

 _'I belong with you, you belong with me, you're my sweet heart'_

 _I'm sorry_

Law almost dropped his phone. He ran out the door, calling Luffy as he started his car. No answer. He swore but didn't leave a voice mail.

He called again when he parked outside Luffy's place. He knocked urgently at the door, not caring if the older brother was home, with the cell still pressed to his ear. The door opened and they stared for a moment before Luffy launched into his arms.

They fell back on to the patio, Law's phone flying out of his hand, but he didn't care. The back had popped off and the battery was somewhere in the grass but he was too busy covering Luffy in kisses, running his hands through his hair, damp from a shower.

"I'm sorry," Law stopped Luffy before he could say anything. "I'm sorry." He pressed a kiss to his temple. "I'll never let it happen again." Law vowed. "Don't leave me."

Luffy laughed lightly, tears in his eyes again. He was ok with these though.


	9. Teamwork

_~ For venatorphile_ ~

* * *

Luffy glared at the pile of debris. He could punch his way out easily with a Gum Gum Bazooka but there wasn't enough space to stretch back to get momentum and he didn't want to hit Law in the face. A light bulb turned on in Luffy's brain. Law could get them out. "Hey, Traffy!" He turned around.

In the dim light of the confined space he saw the surgeon sitting against the opposite wall. He was holding his shoulder and breathing heavy. Luffy took a tentative step forward and knelt down. "Traffy?" Worry laced his voice. He pushed Law's hand out of the way. His white shirt was stained red around a small hole in the fabric.

Luffy's eyes widened. He pulled Law's shirt opened. Law hadn't removed the bullet yet, and based on his weakened state, Luffy was guessing it was made from sea prism stone. He had been shot with one before. They sucked. He bit his lip and sucked it in. "Law?"

The Heart Captain blinked at him. He reached up to his shoulder and pushed his pinkie into the bullet hole. He winced slightly at the pain. "It's not very deep." He sighed. Law gripped the muscle around the foreign metal and squeezed. After a moment he stopped and let go with a sad laugh. "I don't have to strength to do this." He shook his head.

Luffy scooted a little closer. "Tell me how to help."

Law breathed deeply before looking Luffy in the eye. He took the teen's hand and pressed it the same way into his shoulder. "Do you feel that?" Luffy nodded slowly. "That's the bullet." Law pressed his forefinger and thumb with Luffy's. "Careful you don't lose it, and don't push it farther in." He flinched again when Luffy began to squeeze the bullet out but kept his eyes on the younger captain.

Luffy tried to be gentle but there didn't seem to be a happy medium. His hand started to get sweaty and slip. He paused. He could feel the bullet still but just barely. Law's eyes were half closed, his breathing calmer. Luffy leaned forward and moved his hand out of the way. He bit into Law's shoulder and began sucking at the bullet hole.

Law's eyes snapped open. "Luffy!? What are you doing?" He suddenly felt the strength come back to him and Luffy fell backwards away from him. He lunged forward, prying his mouth open. "Don't swallow it!" He pulled the bullet out of Luffy's mouth and threw it to the side.

Luffy blinked a few times as Law's worried face came into focus. "Traffy?"

"Idiot..."

Luffy smiled and sat up, hugging Law around the neck. "Sorry. I was losing hold of the bullet. I remember Sabo getting a stinger out of Ace's arm that way once."

Law chuckled. He leaned in to kiss Luffy. "Thank you." An explosion was heard overhead. They both looked up. "Looks like the battle is still going on." Law held out his hand and a blue light formed around it. "I think we've sat out long enough. Let's go back." Luffy gave a devious chuckle and made a fist knuckles cracking.


	10. Song

The Sunny rocked gently on the night waves. Inside, her inhabitant's rested and their Captain laid in his quarter with their guest, singing along to a TD. Which Law thought was slightly ridiculous, since Brook was on the ship and would probably play whatever Luffy wanted, whenever he wanted. Never the less, Law found himself humming almost silently to the ballet version of Bink's Brew. He knew the song as well as any other sailor but had come to understand that it held a particularly special place near the musician's metaphorical heart and therefore the entire crew as well.

He paused in his reading, truly listening for a moment. Listened to Luffy sing. He reached out and pressed the apex of the dial, stopping the song. Luffy continued to sing through the next verse. It wasn't until he noticed Law's gaze did he stop.

"Hey, why'd you stop it?" Luffy sat up on the bed.

"You can sing." Law said, some amazement in his voice.

"Duh, I just was." He laid back down. "Anyone can."

"No," Law corrected. "Though, I guess that doesn't stop some from trying." He stood from the desk. "I mean you can really sing. In time with the music and on key."

Luffy contemplated this. "I guess. But you should hear Brook! He can sing so awesome! This one time-"

Law sat on the edge of the bed and leaned over Luffy, smothering him lightly. "I've heard Brook. I hear him every day, whether I want to or not." He pulled away with Luffy giggling. "I was talking about you."

Luffy bit the inside of his cheek. "Yeah..."

"I like the way you sing." Law leaned down and whispered against Luffy's ear.

"I wanna hear Traffy sing."

Law pulled away frowning. "No you don't..."

"Come on, sing Bink's Brew with me."

"No."

"You know the words, right?" Luffy started to reach for the tone dial but Law stopped him. Now Luffy was frowning. Law sighed.

"Ok, but you can't interrupt me and this is the only time I'm going to do this, ok?"

Luffy sat up and moved to sit a little closer to Law. He watched as Law first looked down at his hands then back up at him before taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. When Law sang, it was in a language Luffy had never heard before. Law's deep voice rang through him, struck the cords on his heart like a harp, and echoed in his mind, a bell ringing out the ocean's sorrow. The song was soft but somehow sad. It made Luffy want to pull Law close and never let him go. He watched Law's face the entire time. He watched his cheek twitch with sadness, tears gather in his eyes; he watched as he tried not to clench his jaw through a line filled with deep emotion. Luffy bit his lip and forced himself to stay still like he promised but he found his hand leaving his lap and taking Law's. He barely stuttered over a word when he felt Luffy take his hand.

As he slowed his voice and closed the song, he opened his eyes to find Luffy kissing him. The teen pushed him back on to the bed. He kissed away the tears before they had a chance to fall. He honestly never wanted to hear the song or Law sing again. The memory was burned into him now.

He kissed the doctor once more before pulling back and resting their foreheads against each other. "What were you talking about before?"

Law laughed. "I find your singing attractive." He sat up and pulled Luffy into his lap. "But I think I have had enough for tonight. I might murder your skeleton if he wakes me tomorrow."

"Whhhaaa?! No, I need Brook! What if wake you up?"

"Without singing?"

"Maybe..."

* * *

 _~ Came from the idea that what if Luffy actually had an amazing singing voice, and it's nice to learn something new about your loved ones ~_


	11. Innocence

Law laid reading in bed late at night. The warmth against his side supplying comfort, though being oddly quiet. He sighed and placed his book on the table by his bed when he felt Luffy's eyes boring holes into the side of his head. "What is it?" He asked, arm looping around the younger's shoulder to bring him closer.

Brown eyes blinked up at him. "Do you want to have sex?"

Law's mind blanked for a second. That came out of nowhere. He coughed. "Why do you ask?"

Luffy frowned. "Hey, answer my question first..."

"Yes, I do. But it'll happen when it happens. There's no need to rush." Law pushed some of his boyfriend's wild hair out of his eyes so he could see them more directly.

"Ace and his boyfriend broke up because they'd been going out for three months and Ace still hadn't slept with him..." Luffy said.

"Three months?" Law shook his head. "Sounds like your brother is better off without them. And there isn't a deadline or anything. It just depends, on the people and the nature of their relationship." Law explained. "Trust me if I wanted, you would've lost your virginity months ago when you were drunk and tried to jump me in the shower."

Luffy blushed. "I don't remember that..."

"Which is why I didn't let it escalate," He closed his eyes. "Stop worrying."

"What about right now?"

"Hmm?"

"Let's have sex." Luffy rolled to sit in Law's lap. When he opened his eyes Luffy was staring down at him expectantly.

"Right now...?" He asked hesitantly, sitting up; cupping Luffy's face in his hand and drawing him close.

Luffy nodded smiling as their lips touched. He scooted closer to Law's chest so he could bring his hands up his tattooed back to hold his shoulders. The doctor hummed, slipping his tongue into mingle with Luffy's. Luffy playfully sucked on the muscle before it retreated and they separated for air.

Law's eyes lingered on Luffy's mouth for a second, watching him chew nervously at his lower lip before they moved upwards to the chocolate colored orbs that drew him in every time. He laid Luffy down on the bed hovering over him, never letting his gaze leave Luffy's. Law ran his hands down the white shirt and then back up under it. Lips descended once again upon Luffy's; he squeaked against him as a dull nail ran over one of his nipples. His shirt was pulled over his head while lips bit and sucked down his neck. Luffy arched his back into the hand when Law bit the soft spot at the juncture of his shoulder.

Law pinched the pink nubs in his hands, tugging lightly. He smirked as he rolled his hips against Luffy suggestively, rubbing his growing erection. Luffy whimpered and bucked up. This caused Law to chuckle and pull back. His eyes raked over the results of what a few minutes of teasing had done to Luffy. Licking his lips slowly he moved back down, mouth replacing hand around a nipple. His now free hand snaked down between them, palming Luffy once through his pants before hooking his fingers under the waistband and tugging them down.

Luffy gasped as cold air hit his erection. Law left his pants and boxers near his knees for him to try and push off the rest of the way by himself while his hand went back to the prize that had sprung free. Law's hand wrapped around Luffy's dick in firm but gentle hold. He began to pump him in steady strokes.

Luffy moaned into Law's chest. "Traffy..." He panted. Law's mouth trailed lower down to his stomach, sucking at his hip bones while he reached over to the drawer by the bed. Luffy watched wide eyed as Law kissed the head of his erection, slowing his hand so that his tongue could swipe along the heated flesh. "Law~" Luffy whimpered, hand threading through short black hair. He bit down on his lip as his lover began to take more of his dick in his mouth.

A lubed finger circled his entrance making him jump a little. Law hummed around his length in a distracting way making Luffy want to buck farther into his mouth. He felt Law slide his finger in and stilled, breathing heavily through his nose. Law bobbed his head in time with the push and pull of his finger. He sucked at the head while he added a second, running his tongue across the slit. The whine he got from Luffy made him look up. The teen was flushed and panting, watching him with lust hazed eyes. He smirked and made a show of taking all of Luffy back in his mouth and sucking. An odd sort of growl came from the back of Luffy's throat.

He curled his fingers inside Luffy causing the younger to squirm. He kept searching as he thrust the digits in and out. He pushed his third in, making Luffy tense up again. Sliding his mouth off Luffy, he leaned forward whispering sweet words to him. "Hush," He stroked Luffy's hair with his free hand. "I'll make it better, I promise." And just as promised Law's fingers brushed across Luffy's prostate making him see stars and push down on Law's invasive but now welcomed fingers. Law rubbed the spot every time he thrust in stretching Luffy until he deemed him ready.

Pulling away completely Law watched as Luffy panted and waited eagerly for him. He ditched his constricting pants and stoked his own hard on spreading a generous amount of lube as he did so. He recaptured Luffy's lips in a bruising kiss as he pushed the head of his cock in past Luffy's entrance. Luffy's nails dug into his skin as pushed deeper. He settled between his lover's legs buried inside him to the hilt. Luffy sank his teeth into Law's lower lip as tears escaped the corners of his eyes.

Law shuddered. "I'm sorry." He kissed each closed eye. "God, Luffy... You're so fucking hot inside."

Luffy peeked open his eyes and looked up at Law. They shared a kiss before he nodded for Law to move. It was a pained gasp he exhaled when Law dragged out to the tip. He pushed in again gently spreading Luffy's legs for him and looking once again to make the pain better.

Luffy was beginning to get use to the feeling of Law being inside him. The pain subsiding to a dull ache in his back, he found himself meeting Law as he pushed in, small gasps of pleasure now leaving his lips. Then that same mind blowing sensation came back with harsh snap of Law's hips. Luffy cried out, pulling Law down into a searing kiss. Soon his pants and moans were replaced with the breathless demands of ' _more_ ' and ' _faster_ '.

Law slammed into Luffy harder each time. His reached between them and began pumping Luffy again. "I'm... Ohhh! Traffy~" Luffy gasped. "I wanna come... Please!"

Law growled against Luffy's throat. "Fuck... Yes, come with me. Come for me..." He purred and bit down on Luffy's soft neck as he continued to fuck Luffy into their bed.

Luffy came screaming, his orgasm spilling over Law's hand. He felt Law shiver and a sticky warmth fill him. Law purred against him as they calmed down. He pulled out and laid beside Luffy pulling the younger into his embrace. "I love you." He mumbled.

"...Love you too." Luffy yawned and snuggled against Law before drifting off.


	12. Breathe Again

_~ Might make a second part for Dark, but Idk, depends on how many people want to see it. If I do, I'll remove it from here and post it separate. Still taking request for all Mayhem pairings feel free to PM me ~_

* * *

 _In the still of the night, they gasp for air._

Luffy holds Law hands down to the pillow beside his head, fingers interlocked. He rose up and down, riding his lover inside him. Law bit out a groan and thrust up faster.

 _They go dancing mad across the sea, chasing each other in dreams._

Their lips clash in a heated kiss. Law nibbles on Luffy's lip as he tries to pull away and kiss the side of his mouth. Luffy laughs against Law's skin, making it feel hotter than it already is.

 _Drunk on lust,_

Law can tell Luffy is close to coming but won't release their hands. He growls, moving faster causing Luffy to moan and lose pace. The distraction is just enough for Law to get a single hand free.

 _High on love,_

He reaches out and pulls Luffy down into another kiss, tongue delving in to tango with the other. Wordlessly they bring each other over the edge and climax in the throes of passion.

 _They take this moment to step back._

Luffy cuddles up against the older pirate captain, sighing contently. Law's arm holds him around the waist and keeps him close. There's nothing but them in the darkness and the ever changing sea outside the window.

 _And breathe again…_


	13. Caught

Luffy would argue until he turned blue in the face that this was not his fault. The blame laid entirely with Trafalgar Law. The man was just so damn yummy... Yeah, that was the problem. And Luffy was never one to tell his appetite no before.

Nami left the library red faced; door slamming shut behind her and threatened anyone who went near with a fine higher than their captain's bounty. She then dashed to the bath house to take a very cold shower.

"What's up with her?" Usopp asked.

"Who knows? Better do as she says though and stay out of the library." Zoro muttered before returning to his training.

"Was that Nami?" Law asked.

Luffy hummed. He knew it had been, but she hadn't screamed or hit them and he saw little point in giving her a reason. He dropped his head back down to Law's shoulder and kissed along it. They were sprawled across the couch in the library, Luffy partially in Law's lap while the other leaned back into the cushions.

"Do you want to move? Someone else might come in." Law ran his hand down Luffy's spine.

He shook his head. That would take too much energy and Law was just fine where he was. He sat up a little, letting his hand trace lazily over Law's tattoos and down his stomach. "We'll just have to keep quiet."

"Are you capable of that?" Law chuckled. Luffy huffed but nodded. "I bet I can make you scream." Law's voice dropped to a dangerous tone.

The teen in his lap shuddered and looked at him with a grin. "That sounds like a challenge..."


	14. Doctor's Office

"Are you sure you're a doctor?"

There was a chuckle on the other line. "Why would you ask that?"

"Because you're punctual." Luffy groaned leaning back in the way too plush arm chair. "Why schedule me at 11:30, if I'm not going to actually go in until after 12."

"What are you there for?" Law asked, mild concern laced his voice.

"Just a check-up." Luffy looked at the clock. "It's almost 1..."

"Just be patient." Law reassured.

"You're a doctor. You could give me a check-up." Luffy stood and made his way to the receptionist. His mind was already made up.

"I'm a surgeon. It's different."

"Come on..." Luffy canceled his appointment. "You know you wanna check me out." Luffy said suggestively with a grin even though Law couldn't see it. There was cough from his boyfriend and a mumble. "You get out soon right? I'll see you at home."

* * *

 _~ Feel free to request a theme for any Mayhem pairing, I keep coming up with things that aren't on the list..._

 _I will be removing Dark from here later so that I can post it separate and add to it ~_


	15. 67 percent

_I was trying to put a can of Axe body spray on the shelf and accidently sprayed myself with it... And that's how this happen_

* * *

"What are you looking for?" Law paused in his shaving to call at his boyfriend from the bathroom adjoined to his room. The sound of Luffy rummaging through stuff always made him wary. Not that he didn't trust his boyfriend to go through his things, Luffy was just one of those people you had to be mindful of once they got an idea into their head.

"Nothing." Luffy called back still half bent over the drawer in the nightstand, while he laid sideways across the bedspread. He huffed when he didn't see the object he was looking for but continued to rearrange the contents in drawer as if his mystery item might come out of hiding if he looked long enough. His fingers curled around a small metal canister he had shoved into the corner. "You wear Axe?"

"What?" Law poked his head out.

"This." Luffy waved the can at him.

"Oh, Lamie gave me that. She said it was a free sample with something she bought."

Luffy studied it. Dark Temptation... He thought that suited Law very well. He fiddled with it, seeing that it had never been open. Holding it a little ways away from him he sprayed it into the air and sniffed.

"You can have it if you want." The bed dipped as Law sat beside him.

"Will it make you jump me randomly?" Luffy grinned up at him.

His boyfriend rolled his eyes. "Those commercials are all exaggeration."

Luffy snickered. "Yeah, they're also always women and I wouldn't want that..." His face grew serious. "Would you still love me if I was a woman?"

"..."

"Law?"

"Try that again."

"Like, if I was a girl, Monkey D. Lucy or something, do you think we'd have ended up together like this? Do you think you'd still love me?"

Law coughed and thought about it. "I don't know, honestly. A girl with your personality would be really odd. And most women annoy me after a point..."

He nodded. That was understandable. And he was glad Law was being honest. "I wouldn't either probably. Good thing we're both guys." He laughed and Law laughed with him a little. "What if we were both girls?" Luffy asked suddenly.

"Where is this coming from?" Law asked wondering if it was the body spray that had caused this weird run of questions.

"Just curious... I think if I was chick and you were too," He rolled over so that he was on his back with his head hanging off the side. "We'd still be together."

"Yeah?"

"Like 67% sure we would still love each other."

"That's kind of precise." And lower than he thought what Luffy was thinking.

"But we're both guys so it doesn't matter." Luffy tackled him back down to the bed to make love like only two men could.


	16. Breaking the Rules

Forty-five minutes of quiet. It was strange since the loudest person on the ship was sitting in the room cross legged across from Law. The doctor looked up from his book and observed the teen. He had almost made the hour. It was kind of cute how he thought he was going to win. He thought he'd be topping Law tonight. Law set his book to the side. He had gotten what he wanted. To finish the book without any interruptions. Now to insure he got a little more of what he wanted, even if it meant cheating. But what was piracy without a few broken rules. He slid across the bed to Luffy who was currently looking out the window. "Only fourteen more minutes." Law whispered into his ear.

Luffy smiled and nodded. There was no way he was about mess up and lose now. He was so close. So close to pushing Law down and taking him. He knew Law liked being in control but what could he say, he was a captain too and he loved the look in his eyes when Law came, splattering their stomachs and chests in his seed. Luffy was getting hard just thinking about it.

"You think you're going to win, don't you?" Luffy nodded. Law couldn't help but laugh. He slid his arm around Luffy and pulled him back against his chest.

Thirteen minutes

Luffy caught Law's hand before it could slip under his shirt. He turned his head just enough to kiss Law on the cheek. 'N-O' He traced the two letters in the palm of Law's hand before smiling up at him. Law returned it with one of his own, dropping his head to Luffy's neck.

The younger captain barely suppressed the shudder that ran through him when Law began kissing and sucking his way up his neck to his ear. He nipped gently at the earlobe before making his way back down. Luffy bit down on his cheek and swallowed back a moan. Law sank his teeth into a soft spot on his neck that had been healing. Lapping at the renewed hickey he glanced over at the clock.

Ten minutes

With Luffy distracted, Law was able to pop open the button of his pants and slip his hand inside. Luffy's leg shot out and kicked the wall, pushing the pair closer to the edge. Luffy twisted in Law's hold uncomfortably.

'Cheating bastard!' Luffy pushed Law down on to the bed, leaning over him. He shook his head at Law once. The doctor just smirked up at him and continued to fondle Luffy through his boxers. His hand gripped Law's wrist tightly, stilling it momentarily.

Eight minutes

"You should really just stop fighting with me." Law's other hand came up to squeeze Luffy's ass firmly.

The younger captain lower his head for a moment breathing deeply. His hand tighten around Law's again and when he looked up, Law's breath caught in his throat. Luffy looked at Law through his uneven bangs, eyes clouded over with lust and want. He grinned devilishly and the sight sent a new wave of heat through the doctor down to his stomach.

Luffy pulled Law's hands away and pinned them to the bed before scooting down his legs. He lowered his mouth to the front of Law's pants, pulling at the button with teeth and then the zipper. Whether he was purposely teasing Law, or had missed trying to get a hold of the zipper the first few times was unknown but the effect was the same. Law attempted to pull his hand free to no avail. The feel of Luffy mouthing him through the rough denim was driving him mad.

Five minutes

"Luffy..." Law bit out. Luffy looked at him still grinning. His tongue darted out and traced his lips. Law groaned at the sight. "Fuck," He watched as Luffy lowered his head again. Somehow he managed without his hands to slide enough of the constricting cloth down for Law's erection to be free. Luffy's hot breath ghosted over the head.

Three minutes

"Room."

Luffy bounced back across the mattress. He looked up in time to see Law looming over him for a second before leaning in and kissing him deeply.

"Cheating little..." Law didn't finish his thought. He trailed his lips down Luffy's throat to his adam's apple. He bit at the soft skin and sucked gently. A small vibration in Luffy's throat made him smile. He sucked a little harder and pushed his hand up Luffy's shirt. Law pinched and teased one pink bud, rolling it between his fingers. He felt Luffy swallow thickly, the motion sliding skin across his lips as he made his way back to Luffy's mouth.

One minute

Luffy's nails dug through the fabric of Law's shirt into his shoulder. He bit down on his lip until he felt blood spill. Law's soothing tongue licked the crimson liquid up. "Luffy, don't." He held Luffy's face gently in one hand. Tugging softly at Luffy's chin Law convinced him to let go and stop worrying his lip. Luffy sighed softly, his lower lip still stinging. Law kissed him once, almost sweetly. He pulled away with a devious smirk. Digging his nail into the sensitive flesh, Law twisted the nipple still in his hand and rocked his hips forward, grinding down into Luffy.

Luffy threw his head back and moaned no longer able to hold back his voice on all the pent up desire, just as the clock struck on the hour.

* * *

 _Left to you to decide the winner..._


	17. Dying

_~ for krilanceo ~_

When Luffy opened his eyes, he felt a familiar sense of dread pool in the pit of his stomach. He knew this room. The smell of medicine and morphine, the beeping of the heart monitor next to him, it brought back flashes of the war, of losing Ace. His heart clenched. He looked over to his side and saw Law sitting in the chair by his bed. His head was bowed and his hands clasped together like he was praying. Luffy didn't think Law was type to pray. He wanted to reach out and take Law's hand, wanted to thank him for saving him again, because that's probably what happened. But he couldn't move, couldn't speak. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

He awoke again to a lot of noise. The beeping next to him going so fast he just wanted it to shut up. He saw Law and Chopper hovering over him, both frantic and worried. Couldn't they see he was awake? That he was alright. If someone would just turn the beeping down so he could hear them. He could make out words though he didn't know how or what they were. Big medicine words that made no sense to him. Suddenly the beeping slowed down and he saw Law take a needle out of his arm. He blinked and then darkness.

When Luffy woke up next, he recognized a pair of warm lips on his forehead and long soft hair against his bare shoulder. He wanted to laugh, it tickled. His vision focused finally and he saw Nami standing by Law who was sitting once again by his bed.

"Get some rest. He'll be fine, you'll see." She said with a smile and reassuring hand on the doctor's shoulder.

"Yeah..." Luffy looked to Law and saw his eyes. They were darker than usual, with no emotion in them. His heart thumped painfully at the sight.

Nami sighed and left with one last glance over her shoulder.

Luffy dreamed. He dreamed of his fight previously but it was a weird out of body kind of experience.

His crew had met up with the Heart Pirates on an empty shore where they were planning their next move. A group of bounty hunters had found them and attacked. It was an easy enough battle. But there was always someone with an extra trick up their sleeve. Luffy had seen the three bullets head for Law who was in the midst of fighting another Devil Fruit user. So Luffy shoved him out of the way. Bullets bounced off of him anyway.

Just as the bullets were closing in on him, they began to spin faster until they narrowed out into nail like spikes. Two pierced his left lung and one his heart. It all happened so fast he didn't even think to use Haki. And now he saw that it was his carelessness that caused it. But the look in Law's eyes wouldn't leave his mind. Like he blamed himself.

Neurotoxin? The heck is that? Luffy wasn't even sure where he had heard the word. He tried to open his eyes but they wouldn't cooperate. One of the spikes that had hit him in the lung was filled with a deadly neurotoxin. It entered his system directly and nearly killed him. But he was the one who jumped in front of it.

It sounded like Law was crying. Luffy hated that sound. And it haunted him until he woke up one morning while Penguin was changing his IV.

"How long have I been out?" He asked.

Everyone but the person he wanted to see had come to visit him the morning he officially woke up. Not that he wasn't happy to see his crew, he just really wanted to know where Law was and how he was doing.

"About five days. You still need to rest." Chopper was looking over some papers next to his bed.

"It feels like it was longer…" Luffy looked down at his lap. "Where's Torao?"

"Sleeping. Finally." Penguin sighed. "He didn't leave your side at all and didn't hardly sleep. It was just like two years ago."

Luffy looked up at him and Penguin turned away. "Where is he?"

"In his room." Penguin muttered.

"Luffy," Chopper placed a hoof on Luffy's knee.

Luffy began to out of bed. "I'll be fine. I just want to see him." He looked at Penguin. "I won't wake him." Penguin just shrugged.

The walk down the hall to Law's room seemed like it took forever. He pushed the door open quietly as he could and slipped inside. It was dark; Luffy felt his way over to the bed. His knees hit the side. He pulled back the thin sheet and crawled under, scooting his way closer to Law.

"Straw Hat…"

"Sorry,"

"I wasn't asleep." Law pulled Luffy closer, gently as if he might break. "Thank you."

"I…" Luffy paused. "I'm supposed to say that… I'm alive because of you."

"Yeah, same here." Law ran his hand through Luffy's hair.

"Did you think I was about to die?"

"A couple of times, yeah."

Luffy bit his lip. "I heard you cry… I'm sorry. I won't be weak again."

Law opened his mouth to say something but was cut off by Luffy's lips. "Never again. As long as you're there I'll always come back… I promise."

"I'll always bring you back." Law held Luffy tight and closed his eyes, sleep coming peacefully.


	18. Hold My Hand

_~ two AU drabbles, where Luffy and Law meet for the first time, I had to edit the second part so it would fit the theme a bit better ~_

* * *

The bus pulled up to the badly sheltered bench on the side of the road. Luffy hopped up and made his way on to the public transit vehicle. It was colder on the bus than it was outside. Which made no sense to the young man. There was an a/c for the summer, why wasn't there a heater as well? He pulled his hands from the warm safety of his pockets and shoved in the bus fare. The bus started moving again before Luffy made it to his seat. He plopped down and pushed his hands back into his pockets. Now to wait through the hour and a half long drive across the city...

Two stops later, just before the bus would turn on to a highway, three men got on. Luffy looked around the bus. There were only four vacant seats, the two in front of him, the one beside him, and another a little ways back. Though the woman sitting there didn't look like she move over for anybody. He looked back toward the front. Two of the newcomers were laughing and joking around while the other just glared at them. Luffy guessed they were friends by the way the sour one shoved off the red head into their other friend gently.

"You know, I'm just going to pretend I don't know you two until tomorrow morning." He made his way down the aisle. Luffy looked back at the woman. Her earbuds were in and turned up so loud he could hear the music faintly. He scooted over and nodded toward the man. "Thanks." He said sliding in next to Luffy.

His friends sat in front of them. The red head turned to say something but was flipped the middle finger, effectively shutting him up for the rest of the ride. The man beside him rubbed his cold hands against the denim of his pants since they were too tight for him to effectively get into his pockets.

Without thinking, Luffy reached out and took the man's hand in his own and rubbed them together. He paused and stared at his hand in Luffy's. Luffy stopped as well, the initial 'what the fuck am I doing?' moment gone he waited to see if he was going to pull back.

"I left my gloves at home." He said and Luffy took that as an ok to keep going.

"I don't even own any. My pockets are normally warm enough."

"You should buy some."

"And leave them at home like you?" Luffy teased. The glare he got made him laugh. "Sorry." He reached across his lap for his other hand. "I'm Luffy by the way."

"Law."

Law's two friends had been listening very intently. One turned around for a fraction of a second before acting like he hadn't just been peeking. He elbowed his neighbor before he could do the same.

"Your friend's are a riot."

"My friends are going to drive me to an early grave." Law muttered. Luffy was now leaning against his shoulder so he could hold both of Law's hands. After several minutes of silence Law looked down to see that Luffy had dozed off. He smiled and relaxed back in his seat.

The bus's automated system announced its next stop, the one where Law and his friends would be getting off. Law shook Luffy gently.

"Hey my stop is up next."

"Where are we?" Luffy yawned.

"North Flevance."

Luffy's eyes widened. "Shit, are you serious?" Law nodded. "I was supposed to get off three stops ago." Which was two and a half miles in deep snow.

"Sorry, I didn't know to wake you." The bus stopped and Law pulled Luffy up. He might as well get off here rather than even farther away.

"It's not your fault." Luffy shrugged. He got off with Law, looking glum. His hand tightened around Law's.

"Does he need a ride home?" The red-head asked.

"I don't trust either of you to drive on black ice." Law replied.

"It's not that bad, we can use Penguin's truck."

"Assuming it starts. The engines probably frozen." The man named Penguin said.

Law looked down at Luffy who was very put out over the whole thing. "I don't work tomorrow, you can stay at my place, and I can take you home in the morning."

Luffy looked up with a smile. "You sure?"

Law nodded. He led Luffy to the apartment complex he lived in. "Shachi?!" Penguin hissed. They followed Law and the younger to the apartments.

"I know." Shachi muttered. "I just texted Kidd."

"What? Why would you do that? Do you want to die?"

Sure enough, a tall man was waiting around the corner, arms crossed and a grin on his face. Law was still holding Luffy's hand. He turned and glared at Shachi and Penguin. One of them squeaked and they both darted around to Kidd and pushed the other man back home before he could harass Law.

"Thanks." Luffy mumbled with small smile.

"It's the least I could do. You saved my hands from frost bite, after all." Law squeezed his hand gently as Luffy leaned against him a little more.

* * *

Law leaned against the outside wall of a restaurant watching as the street life transcended from lazy afternoon to busy night. He glanced at his watch. Seven on the dot. He'd give his date fifteen minutes before he left. He had shown up twenty minutes early, but that was just how he was raised. Early, on time, never late.

Truth be told, Law didn't even want to be here. Somehow, Shachi had figured out his e-mail password and had set him up with a dating site. After throttling his supposed friend and changing all his passwords, he had been cornered into at least trying to go out before deleting the account.

Blind dating was not how he wanted to meet his next mistake. And they had all been mistakes in his mind. He sighed. Ten more minutes, then he could head back home.

"LAW!"

Someone shouted out his name. He looked up and saw and young man, maybe still a teen, running in his direction. He slowed to a walk, pulling out his phone to hold it up. After checking it and looking back at Law he put back in his pocket and approached him.

Law narrowed his eyes. The teen looked like Ace, his date, but obviously wasn't. He was missing Ace's prominent freckles for one. He stopped once he stood beside him catching his breath.

"I'm Luffy. Ace can't make it. Food poisoning." He said around pants of air.

"Oh," Law didn't know what to say. This kid looked like he had just run a mile to tell him Ace couldn't make it. He appreciated it, but it was unnecessary. "Why didn't he send me a message?"

"Internet's out at the house and I think he broke his phone, the screens stays black no matter what." Luffy said a little smoother now that he had regained his breath.

Law nodded. Still, Ace didn't have to send someone. "I see. I hope he gets better."

Luffy shrugged. "Me too, our other brother is taking him to the hospital." Law had to stop himself from laughing. He worked at the hospital. "If he hadn't told us earlier he had a date, who knows how long you would've waited."

 _'Not long, trust me.'_ "He didn't send you?"

"Nah, he was a little too preoccupied puking his guts out." Luffy laughed.

 _'This kid...'_ Law shook his head. "Well thank you. I appreciate your concern, though it wasn't necessary."

"It's alright. I'm not the one stuck at the hospital with him." Luffy laughed and Law smiled. A growl caught their attention; they both looked down at Luffy's stomach. "Sorry..." Luffy blushed.

Law sighed. "Do," He paused. "Do you want to get something to eat?"

"I don't have any money..."

"My favor, a way of thanking you for taking your time to come tell me." Law pushed off the wall.

Luffy's smile, something Law was starting to love, brightened. "You're awesome!" He grabbed Law's hand and pulled him along.

"What about the place we were at?" Law asked keeping pace with Luffy easily.

"It's alright, but expensive. I know of better places, great food and cheaper. Were you going to take Ace there?" Luffy laughed. "We're all big eaters."

"I go there for lunch at least once a week. Its prices aren't bad." Law looked down at their still joined hands. He smiled to himself.

"No way, are you rich or something?"

"I'm a surgeon, it pays well."

Luffy looked up at him for a second before looking back down and seeing their hands. He let go hesitantly causing Law to frown.

Law flexed his hand and took Luffy's again, intertwining their fingers. "How mad would your brother be if I dated you instead?"

Luffy was staring down where they were linked together. "He would immediately go on the defensive. He's really protective, they both are." He chuckled. "Are you sure? I can be hard to deal with."

"Me too." Law brought up their hands and placed a kiss across their knuckles. "Try anyway?" Luffy nodded happily.

xxxxxxxxx

"Where were you?" Sabo asked as Luffy came through the door a little after ten. Ace was lying on the couch beside him.

"On Ace's date." He replied simply.

Both brothers stopped, looked at each other before turning on Luffy. "What?!"


	19. Words

_~ Warning Luffy's not the only one who doesn't know what he's doing here my dears. I've never written something like this before so... -hides-_

 _for psychncislover ~_

* * *

"I don't know what I'm doing." Luffy admitted. He was laying on the couch in the men's quarters with a transponder snail sitting on the coffee table right next to him. The mouth piece was propped up so that it could catch all incoming noise rather than having to be held.

Law's laughter and the creaking of a bed could be heard from the other line. "We don't have to do this. We will be on the same island in three days."

"That's too long!" Luffy whined. "I'm horny now." He huffed and looked down at the tent in his shorts.

"Are you alone?"

"Yeah, no one will be back for a couple of hours..."

Law sighed. "Close your eyes for me."

"Why?" Law already wasn't there. He couldn't see him to begin with.

"Because it'll help. Close your eyes and imagine it's me touching you."

Luffy did as he was told, letting his eyelids flutter shut and his hands splay across his chest. It was an odd thing to imagine and feel at the same time. He knew Law's body as well as his own. Law's hands were different, his fingers longer, callouses in different places, the strange smoothness where his skin was inked.

"Luffy..." Law called out to him. Luffy heard the change in tone, the sudden drop in octave and the husky rasp Law's voice took on when he was aroused. There was a rustle of clothing.

"What are you doing?" He asked. His hand had started to trail down his stomach.

"Getting rid of my shirt."

A vision of Law shirtless flashed behind Luffy's eyes. He bit his lip as he remembered their last night a week prior. Law hovering over him flushed and panting, eyes never leaving his or closing for a second as they made love, as he brought Luffy over the edge and released inside of him. "Will you touch me?" Luffy wasn't sure why he asked that, it just sort of spilled out. He heard a zipper and it wasn't his.

"Yes, I promise, in three days."

Luffy whimpered. His hand had found its way into his shorts while the other began to tease his nipple. "Law..." He moaned.

"I know..." Law sighed. "It's not the same. Just think of how much better it'll be when I'm there, when it's my hand around your hard cock. I can't wait to taste you again, to take all of you into my mouth and make you scream as you come."

Luffy could feel his face heat up. It wasn't like Law to talk dirty, that was normally his doing. His dick twitched in his hand as he hurriedly unbuttoned his shorts, pushing them out of the way so he could pull his erection out and jerk it with a little more freedom.

"Your breath is getting erratic." He could hear the smirk in Law's voice. "Is my voice affecting you that much? I wish I was there to see, you're so beautiful when you come for me. You always are but the way your eyes shine when I take you makes me want worship and give everything to you."

Luffy clapped a hand over his mouth as he picked up the pace, thrusting unevenly into his fist. He couldn't believe how hot Law was making him just by talking to him. God, what he would give to have the man here right now.

"Don't hide Luffy, let me hear you." Law had caught the sound of a muffled moan. "You're all alone right? No one will hear you. Just me. I want to come to you moaning my name Luffy."

Luffy let his hand slip away and harsh breathy gasp tear from his throat as he arched off the couch into his other hand. "L-Law!" He panted and came over his hand and stomach.

"That was faster than usual." Law chuckled.

Luffy ignored the comment at his stamina. "Law," His tone was deadly serious. "You have twelve hours to get Jasper Bay."

The doctor paused. "Luffy, there's no way either of us could get to Jasper Bay in twelve hours. A day maybe if weather is favorable but-"

"Twelve hours." Luffy said again this time with a more demanding tone and hung up.

* * *

 _... And fail. I'll be writing a second part to this, don't strangle me yet..._


	20. Words 2

_~ author's note at end, please read ~_

 _chapters will be moved around so that the part will be before this_

 _for psychncislover_

* * *

How Bepo managed to get them to Jasper's Bay in sixteen hours, Law will never know. But he did, and Law was grateful. He scratched behind the bear's ear affectionately. "Jean," He called over to the former slave. "Let Bepo rest, and have the crew clean the sub. All of it." Jean Bart nodded before turning back to the sub. That should keep the men busy, instead of harassing his navigator. And more importantly, let him go find Straw Hat. Law patted Bepo's shoulder once more before heading down the dock.

He knew how the Sunny had gotten here so fast even though she had been farther away than them, a couple of barrels of cola, a Coup de Burst or two, and the Straw Hats were here in a hop, skip, and a jump. Literally.

As he neared the Thousand Sunny, he noticed the stillness and out of place silence hovering over the usually active, happy home of the Straw Hats. His gaze swept over the ship once before settling on her captain leaning over the railing. His hat covered his eyes in a shadow as he looked down to Law. Without saying anything, Luffy straightened and headed inside.

"Tsk," Law clicked his tongue. Was he angry because Law was late? He had already told him he couldn't make it in twelve hours. He hopped up on to the deck and followed Luffy inside leaving the twilight sky behind him.

Law didn't need Haki to know where Luffy had gone. The paneled hall led him down into the ship toward a familiar room. Pushing the door open, Law entered the dimly lit room. "Luffy?" He called.

"You're late." An arm stretched across the room and pulled him over to the bed.

"I told you it wasn't possible for me to make here that fast." Law stopped in front the bed, leaning Kikoku up against the wall. "You're so impatient." Point proven by Luffy who was already trying to pull off his shirt. Clothes and shoes were tossed to the floor; hats placed gently beside the lamp.

"You just couldn't wait." Law hissed in Luffy's ear while pinning him to the bed.

"Look who's talking." Luffy grinded up against him, rubbing bare erections.

The surgeon's grip tightened. He pushed Luffy into the mattress, covering his body with his own. "This," He emphasized with a roll of hips. "Is all your fault." He kept Luffy still, preventing him from responding in kind. "You came too fast and hung up on me after your ridiculous demand." His breath ghosted over the shell of Luffy's ear. "Not nice, Straw Hat. Getting off and then leaving me hot for you." Law had jerked off quickly before asking Bepo how fast he could get the sub moving. Thankfully the bear had judged his impatience well and did his job without any questions. He bit at the exposed neck presented to him, making Luffy squirmed under him. "And my poor crew had to deal with my frustration. You should really thank Bepo when you get the chance."

Luffy nodded hastily still attempting to get some sort of friction on his throbbing dick. He almost growled when Law pulled away. Law looked over him with hungry eyes, tongue slipping out to lick at dry lips.

The younger captain was pulled up so lips could clash together. Luffy moved his hands into Law's hair, trying to push Law's mouth impossibly closer to his and pull back on his hair at the same time. Law's hand traveled down to Luffy's bare backside, giving a rather possessive squeeze before pulling him into his lap by his thighs.

Luffy let out a noise of surprise when Law manhandled him into turning around. He glared at the head board for a second. His arms were pulled back behind him, both wrists held by one of Law's hands. "Hey..." He whined leaning his head back on Law's shoulder.

Law smirked. He scooted closer so his cock was pressed right up against Luffy's ass. "I seemed to have had quite the effect on you earlier. I want to see it with my own eyes, how much I can turn you on with just words."

"I can't come with just you talking to me." Luffy said annoyed, struggling a little in Law's grasp.

"Really? Want to bet on that?" Law whispered next to his ear. Luffy shuddered from excitement. He pushed back on the other captain's dick. Law chuckled lowly. "Honestly, I don't think I can get you to come on words alone either." He ran his free hand down Luffy's chest to his stomach. "But let's see how close we can get you."

"But you promised you'd touch me." It came out more of a whine than Luffy would admit, but he didn't care too much at the moment.

"And I will. I would never break a promise to you." He pressed a gentle kiss to the nape of Luffy's neck. "Where would you want my attention first? Here?" He trailed his hand back up, circling a nipple with a finger. "Or maybe," His hand dropped back down to Luffy's thigh. He let his fingers hover over the straining erection, not quite touching. Luffy bucked into the air, whimpering when he miss Law's hand as it moved. "We could skip all the foreplay," Law pressed his thumb to Luffy's bottom lip. "I could bend you over right now, and fuck you into the mattress."

Luffy wiggled against his lover. This did nothing to relieve the growing pressure inside, but he figured if he got Law hard enough, he'd stop teasing. "Traffy~" He pouted.

Law hummed. He observed his panting mess of a lover. His skin flushed, pouty lips parted; Law purred at the sight. He nuzzled Luffy's cheek with his own. "Look at you... I want to take you in front of a mirror so you can see how fucking hot you are." The blush on Luffy's cheeks intensified. Law licked a heated cheek before turning Luffy's face a little more to kiss him. It was little odd in this position but it allowed him to distract the rubber pirate so he could lower his hand again. He swiped a finger over the very tip collecting pre-cum. Luffy jerked his hips and pulled away from the kiss. Law still had a strong hold on his wrists so he couldn't move far. He watched from the corner if his eye as Law sucked his essence off his finger.

Their eyes met, Luffy blushing madly as Law closed the distance again. "Tell me how bad you want it." He whispered.

"Really bad," Luffy watched as Law shook his head and mouthed 'more' against his lips. Luffy moaned into their brief kiss. "I want you," He paused with a deep breath. "I want you to take me. I want you make me scream, loud enough for the crew to hear in it town." He didn't miss the grin Law showed before kissing him.

"I can make you scream. But I don't need to fuck you to do it."

Luffy whined and grinded back on Law's cock. "Please..."

"Tell me how, how you want it, how do I make you scream?" Law's voice was low in Luffy's ear and heavy with arousal.

"It doesn't matter." Luffy gasped desperately. "However you want, as much as you want." Luffy felt more than heard the moan Law gave. His arms were released; he barely had time to appreciate the freedom before being pushed down on the bed. Law flipped him on to his back, grey eyes dilated with lust raking down his form. Luffy pulled him down, fitting his mouth over his while his legs were persuaded to spread a little more. Two wet fingers, wet with what Luffy wasn't sure, didn't care, breached his entrance. He arched up into Law, a silent moan on his lips. "Was it worth tormenting me?" Luffy asked, half-lidded eyes watching Law.

The surgeon twisted his fingers inside Luffy, drawing out a loud moan. "It will be." He smirked down at the teen. He continued to pleasure Luffy on his fingers alone until he a particularly needy moan reached his ears. He slipped a third in and thrusted into the spot relentlessly. "You look like you're about come." Law murmured. Luffy only responded with a cry of his name. "More, Luffy. I want to hear all of it." He nipped at Luffy's earlobe as he whispered.

"T-Touch me..." Luffy pleaded. He looked up into stormy eyes, begging with more than words for Law to bring him over the edge.

Law removed his digits from Luffy. Taking the neglected member in his hand, he pumped harshly. Luffy came quickly, splashing their abdomens in his seed. He didn't get the chance to recover as Law began to push the head of his cock in. Luffy wrapped his legs around Law and pulled him closer.

"Fuck... Finally," Luffy panted. He rocked his hips into Law who was stroking him again. Luffy's cock sprang back up with just a few touches. "Move Law. Please."

Law hushed him with a kiss. He pulled out to the tip before snapping forward. "Damn, you feel so good..." Law picked up his pace. His free hand held Luffy's, fingers intertwining, while the other jerked him off in time with his thrusts. Law hit Luffy's prostate hard, the teen screaming out for Law to do so again and again, harder, faster.

Luffy felt Law's forehead press against his, hot breath fanning across his face. He opened his eyes, immediately losing himself in Law's eyes. They kissed, greedy for each other's taste. Luffy moaned into Law's mouth, orgasm nearing. Law's hand squeezed around him, pulling on the throbbing dick.

Luffy tore away from the kiss, letting his scream rip from him freely as he came again. His muscles clenched around Law enveloping him a tight heat. Law's release hit him hard and fast, movements stuttering as he spilled into Luffy.

He leaned heavily on Luffy, trying to reign in his breathing. After a moment he pulled out and laid next to him, their hands still joined. Luffy followed him, rolling over so he could rest his head on his tattooed chest.

"I don't think we should do that with the snails again..." Luffy whispered hoarsely after a minute.

Law nodded his agreement. Far too frustrating. He felt Luffy snuggle up close to him. "Don't get too comfortable."

"Hm?" Luffy looked up at him.

"We're not done yet." Law brushed his hand through Luffy's hair. "However I want, as much as I want. Right?"

Luffy blushed at the reminder of his plea. "Yeah," He nodded before lifting himself up closer to Law. "So what are you waiting for?" He asked in mock defiance. He licked at Law's lips. "I bet I can turn you on with words alone too."

"Oh, yeah?"

Luffy leaned in close to whisper. He said three words. But they were enough too make Law blush darkly and bury his face against Luffy's shoulder. Luffy laughed and hugged Law tightly. "See? Traffy's easy." He semi-regretted that last part as Law pushed him down again, giving him hours of his affection.

* * *

 _~ I need to find a way to make my endings less fail..._

 _Anyway, I have a lot of things lined up to hopefully be posted in the next two months, so I'm not saying no to request, you might just have to wait until I start on them. Also Dark has been removed so I can post it and it's little sequel separate, hopefully soon, and Horror will be put up in three parts, not two._

 _Thank you for your patience ~_

 _Rat_


	21. Expectations

"Well, fuck..." Law looked at his hands stuck to the headboard then down at Luffy.

"Guess duct tape was a bad idea." Luffy bit his lip. "Do you want me to try and pull it off or get a pair of scissors?"

"Scissors." Law sighed. He watched Luffy's bare ass leave the room before glaring back at his hands. The sex had been good, no doubt, even though he wasn't fond of Luffy dominating him. His boyfriend had promised to make it worth his time though. And he had to admit it was different, letting Luffy bind him up and screw him. But now he was stuck. 'This is why they sell handcuffs.' The dark thought of Luffy losing the key then entered his mind. At least tape was easier to cut through.

Luffy came back with the scissors and sat next to Law. "Sorry," He said sheepishly. "I thought it'd be a good idea."

"It's fine." Law said wincing. "Not what I was expecting but I..." He coughed. "I'm buying a pair of cuffs." He flinched as the tape was ripped from his skin. "Testing them on you first."

Luffy laughed as he pulled the tape back enough for Law to lower his hands. There was still some stuck to the headboard. He kissed the red marks around Law's wrists. "Only fair. I don't mind." Law sat up and rotated his shoulders. "What were you saying?" Law tilted his head. "It wasn't what you expected but..." Luffy trailed off, reminding Law of what he almost said.

Law looked away. "I liked it. In a pair of cuffs, there'd be room to move your hands a little. I think I like it better this way." He was aware of the devil's grin on Luffy's face without even seeing it.

"Law likes it when I tie him all up?" Luffy scooted closer, his lips next to Law's ear. "Can I tie your hands to your ankles and spread you open next time?" There was lustful growl in Luffy's voice.

An excited shiver ran down Law's spine before he pushed it aside and pinched Luffy's cheek. "Don't press your luck."

* * *

 _I know I have other stuff I'm suppose to be updating, sorry..._

 _I promise next will be the second part to Horror_

 _~ Rat ~_


	22. Candy

_Ok, so not exactly candy, but candy is what inspired this. I swear something is wrong with me..._

 _There's a poll on my Bio if you have the time to check it out, I'd appreciate it._

* * *

Unknown to most, Luffy had a very bad sweet tooth. It was normally covered up by his overall love of any food. And he ate meat more because it made you strong, or so he said, and candy made you fat. He needed to be strong not fat to be King of the Pirates. So all most saw was his undying love for meat.

If Law were candy, he'd be fucked... He wasn't, but he was still pretty screwed.

"Mugiwara, Aaah!" Law arched back, trying to thrust into the hot mouth around his dick at the moment. He blushed at the sound of his needy moan and Luffy's lewd slurping. He was given a moment of reprieve as Luffy pulled back to wipe chocolate away from his mouth and breathe. "How did I let you talk me into this?" He said between pants.

"Sanji had extra." Luffy reached behind him for the bowl. "It's still warm. You sure you don't want to try?"

"Not really my thing."

Luffy shrugged. "Your loss." He was smiling though as he upturned the bowl contents all over Law's chest. He hissed as it spread down to his stomach. Luffy wasted no time diving down to lick off the mess, using his hand to smear it across the expanse of his abdomen that remained untouched by the sweetness.

"You're making a mess..." Law cringed as he felt the chocolate slide off his skin on to the sheet beneath him. He made a mental note to pull the linens before they fell asleep. And get a shower.

Luffy ignored him and continued down to Law's naval. He hummed and sucked happily away at Law's skin. The noise made all of his lover's blood rush south, an involuntary shudder running down him.

"Think we can use it for lube?" Luffy asked leaning back up to kiss Law.

"No." Law nipped at Luffy's lower lip. The chocolate taste was strange on Luffy's tongue, diluted with saliva and mixed with his sweat and pre-cum. "Come on, let's finish this in the shower."

"Wait, I'm not done yet." Luffy pushed Law back down.

"I'm getting sticky."

"I'll take care of it. Better than a shower." Luffy promised. "You're not going to let me do this again anytime soon so I have to get all I can."

Law relented because they both knew it was true. He relaxed back and let Luffy lick him clean. He sighed and resigned himself to being Luffy's new favorite treat.


	23. Trouble Lurking Trouble Found

_WARNING! This is a fem!Law and fem!Luffy fic._

 _If you read Pirate Queen then this should be no problem. If you don't and like this, feel free to check it out._

 _This turned out way longer than I had planned and because of that I'm a bit iffy about it, not Bon Clay iffy, but still iffy._

 _* The drink Luffy gets Law is called a Vampire or Vampiro, it's like a Bloody Mary but with tequila instead of vodka and spicy tomato juice. I'm disappointed at the lack of bars in my area that know how to make one_

 _The poll is still open on my bio and I'm still open to any request you might have, there's a list of themes I haven't done yet and pairings I use for Mayhem on my profile if you want to take a look, and please PM me if you have a request, don't leave it in a review._

 _Thank you, love ya'll_

* * *

Something the younger had said caused Law to pause. She turned to the young woman in her passenger seat. "How old are you?"

This caused her guest, Luffy, to stop mid-sentence. She began to fiddle the edge of her light hoodie. "Um," Her eyes darted around avoiding Law. "Guess." She whispered.

Law leaned over the center console and studied Luffy's round face. The girl still refused to meet her gaze. "You're not eighteen." She accused, despite the fact that they had just come from a club.

Luffy bit her lip. "Sixteen."

Law swore and turned back in her seat. She turned on the engine and shifted the gear.

"What are you doing?" Luffy asked.

"Taking you back. You said your brothers were there with you." But before she could step on the gas, Luffy leaned forward and took the keys out of the ignition. "Hey!" Law reached to grab her but she was already out of the car. "Damnit..." She got out and followed. "Luffy!"

The car beeped behind her, Luffy had locked it before darting inside the apartment's lobby. Law could feel a headache coming on. She took a deep breath to calm herself. She found Luffy in the lobby watching the aquarium. She stood next to her in silence for a moment until Luffy looked up at her.

"My keys." Law held out her hand, scowl set in place.

"You're pretty when you're angry."

Law groaned inwardly. She rubbed her temples. The last person who had told her that ended up with a broken nose. She remembered Apoo falling back from the impact, Bonney and Kidd laughing at his expense. Her high school memory bitterly reminded her how young Luffy was. She opened her eyes to Luffy who was leaning her shoulder on the aquarium glass watching the fish inside. Luffy shifted her gaze to Law through her bangs.

"What did you want me to say?" Luffy fought to keep the pout off her face. "'Hi, I think you're hot, but I'm sixteen, dance with me anyway,'?" There was mildly sarcastic tone in her voice.

Law wasn't so mad that she missed Luffy's opinion on her appearance. "You realize I could go to jail? I'm seven years older than you."

"Only if you tell someone."

Law rolled her eyes. "We wouldn't have to tell anyone. It's obvious."

"No it isn't. You just barely realized I wasn't eighteen." Luffy pointed out.

Well, she was right. But how did she get in the club? And get a drink without getting carded? Law sighed, something she was doing far too much tonight.

"What floor do you live on?" The teen asked suddenly.

They stared off for a whole three minutes before Law finally caved and led Luffy to the elevator. The teen was grinning like a mad woman, Law knew. She begrudgingly pushed her floor number and settled back against the wall with Luffy a little too close to her. Closing her eyes, she thought back to the events leading up to this.

 _She had been dragged to some club Kidd and Bonney frequented. After escaping from Bonney who had pulled her on to the dance floor, she made her way to the bar. She had initially decided that she would have at least a few drinks before leaving. Then the bartender had brought her over a drink she hadn't asked for. Said it was courtesy of the young miss he gestured to on the other side of the bar. Law leaned around him to get a glimpse at her admirer. The young woman, teen, was frowning at her phone as she typed away furiously. She looked up in time to catch Law's stare. She broke into a grin before slipping off the stool and making her way around the circle._

 _"Hi, pretty lady." She greeted taking a seat next to Law. She watched Law take a sip of her drink. "Do you like it?"_

 _Law smiled. "It's actually one of my favorite drinks."_

 _"Really?" Her smile brightened. "You're not just saying that?"_

 _She shook her head. "Why this instead of a Bloody Mary?"_

 _"I was guessing. And Paulie's the only person I know who can make one right." She hopped down. "Come dance with me." She held out her hand._

 _Law hesitated. She didn't really dance, especially not to this kind of music. But her new friend was cute and the alcohol was buzzing warmly through her blood. So she let herself be pulled down to the dance floor and held closer than she normally would have._

 _About half way through their second song, Luffy pulled her down so she could whisper her name into her ear. "Please tell me yours," Law had to stop the purr in her throat so she could answer. They found themselves away from the crowd a short while later, Law pushing Luffy up against the wall, lips sealed together in a feverish kiss._

Law glared at her reflection in the elevator wall. If she hadn't asked, hadn't come to her senses, she would be making Luffy a panting mess in her bed. And committing a crime.

"You're really mad, huh?"

"Yes, I'm really mad." Law bit out making sure not to even glance in Luffy's direction.

"What if I come back when I'm eighteen?"

"What?" Law blinked and finally looked at Luffy.

"Would you be ok with it?"

"Yes, if you weren't a minor. But by the time you're old enough, you'll probably have found someone else."

Luffy pouted. "Don't want someone else..." She muttered.

"Don't say that. You hardly know me." Law snapped and then almost instantly regretted it. Luffy was curling in on herself, an attempt to make her seem smaller than she already was. The constant blow of Law's denial was starting to chip away at her confidence. Law sighed. "Why are you so persistent?"

"Love at first sight."

Luckily the elevator doors opened then, giving Law a reason to move away from the teen rather than strangle her. She ran a hand through her hair as she stalked down the hall. A small part of her wished she had more keys so that Luffy would've had to guess which one unlocked the door. But with only three on the ring, it was kind of obvious which was her house key.

They entered her apartment and Law locked the door behind them. The ridiculousness of the situation was starting to creep up on her. "How'd you get into the club?" Law asked, her irritation subconsciously turning on the door guard who had obviously failed his job.

"My brothers work for Newgate, so sometimes I go hang out with them, mostly on weekends." She dropped Law's keys on the coffee table.

Law rubbed her temples. "Do they realize how irresponsible that is?" Luffy's laugh caused her glare to harden. "And they don't care that you left?"

"I bet they haven't noticed yet. I've never done this before."

 _Perfect_.

"I left my phone behind the bar with Paulie anyway."

Law reached for hers to hand to Luffy. "Do you want to call them?" She sat down on the couch beside Luffy throwing an arm across the back.

"Why? So they can flip out and threaten to kill you?" Luffy took her phone and placed it next to her keys. "Nope." She leaned back. "I wish you hadn't figured it out..."

"Same here." Law admitted. She let her hand play with the tips of Luffy's unruly hair. "You're cute." Maybe she was still a little under the influence.

Luffy scooted closer and looked up at her. "Just cute?" She pouted.

Law smirked. "And very tempting." She let her hand drop to the base of Luffy's skull and pull her close. "If you're going to insist on getting me in trouble, then I'm taking without restraint."

"You're only in trouble if you get caught." Luffy reassured crawling into Law's lap.

And whatever other reasons she had to not give in and take everything suddenly disappeared. Luffy kissed her shyly at first, offering Law the chance to pull away. But the older woman claimed her mouth hungrily, passion picking up where they had left off in the club. She moaned and arched into Law, hands sliding up the woman's shoulders around her neck.

Law was letting Luffy pull off her blouse when her phone started ringing. Luffy paused reluctantly. "Is it important?"

"No. But I should answer it anyway..."

Luffy reached behind her for the phone. "Hello?" She answered it, ignoring the annoyed look Law was giving her. "Yes, she's fine. She's also busy so stop calling." Luffy hung up and tossed the phone back on the table behind her. Law was chuckling against her stomach when she turned back around properly.

"Kid's going to interrogate the hell out of me thanks to you." She pushed Luffy down on the couch. Luffy didn't get a chance to reply as Law covered her mouth in another series of kisses.

* * *

"Um, January. I think that's when I first saw you." Luffy had her head laid back on Law's shoulder. "I remember watching you drink with these two blonde guys and then the pink chick got you to go dance with her. And then I couldn't believe how absolutely freaking jealous of her I was. Every time too. I wanted to get up and pull you away to dance with me instead." Law's laughter rumbled through her chest. "I'm serious."

"Why did you wait so long to say anything then?"

"My brothers were normally hovering around. And it's not like you come in every week. Just got lucky tonight."

"Indeed..."

"So you're ok with it?"

"A little late to change my mind."

Luffy leaned over her, hands on either side of her head. "Then you're my girlfriend."

Law closed her eyes. "You're determined to kill me." Her hand trailed up Luffy's leg to the small of her back. "Fine. It's only two years of illegal dating."

"A year and a half. I'm almost seventeen." Luffy grinned.

* * *

"Law!" The curtain was pulled back and Luffy rushed into the private space, bumping Bonney and pushing her into her cousin. The teen rushed to her girlfriend sitting on the side of the bed. "Are you ok? Kaya said you got hit outside the clinic."

"I'm fine. Just a couple of bruises and scrapes." She held open her arms to show Luffy. The teen gave her a once over before hugging and kissing her. "Who hit you? Are you charging them? Do you want my brothers to beat them up?"

Law laughed. "No love."

"Oh! Guess what."

"Three months until you're eighteen." Law rolled her eyes.

"No, seventy-two days. That's less than three months, duh."

"Yeah, Law." A tall man next to Kid commented.

Luffy blinked at the four people she had rushed by to get to Law. "Who are they?" She whispered.

"The idiot that ran Law over." Bonney supplied pointing at Apoo. Luffy's eyes set in a glare and she clenched her fist, knuckles cracking.

Apoo took a step back, hands raised defensively. "Hey, I'm paying her medical expenses."

Law took Luffy's hand in hers. "Don't mind him love. Be an angel and get us a drink." She handed Luffy her wallet with a kiss to her temple.

Bonney followed Luffy as she left down the hall, no doubt with the intent of questioning her. Kid coughed. "Ah, Law, it ain't none of my business but-"

"You're right, it is none of your business." Law finished for him. "You were saying Killer?"

The blonde shrugged with a smile. "It wasn't important. We'll be heading out. Get better soon Law."

"Take that with you."

Apoo flipped her off before following the pair out. Law gathered her things and headed for the counter where she'd check out. Luffy saw her from down the hall. She waved at her before turning and crushing Bonney in a hug. The sound of sandals against the sterile tile caused the receptionist to look up before Law had made it to him.

"Bonney paid for your coffee. She also said for me to take care of you." Luffy handed over the cup as Law signed for the young man at the desk.

"Did she?" Law pushed the paper back. "She doesn't know you're the one who needs taking care of." Luffy puffed out of her cheeks. "I'm not complaining."

"Oh, yeah? I'm not more trouble than I'm worth?" Luffy took Law's hand as they left the hospital.

"No, you're worth all of it."


	24. Devil

_Started a small October - Halloween challenge in an attempt to practice drabbling. I'll be posting one up each day, so there are three today so I can catch up. They'll be spread out through my Mayhem collections, four for each pairing except LawLu, KidKiller, and DoflaCroc will have five. The theme list was originally for drawing and if anyone wants it PM me and I'll send it to you._

* * *

Zoro was the first person to tell Law that Luffy was the Devil's child. At first the surgeon had just shrugged it off because, well, they were pirates. A lot of people probably said that at least once about each of them. It wasn't until months later, after he and Straw Hat had come to terms with their feelings that he truly understood. And agreed.

"Damn him!" Law stormed out of his room, off the sub, and up to the ship they were connected to. He nodded a hasty hello to the sniper, who at first looked like he wanted to ask why Law was wearing a long heavy coat on such a hot morning, but decided against it when his survival instincts began to go off. He rushed by Bepo and Nami in the hall all the way down to Luffy's room. "Mugiwara!"

Luffy sat on the bed facing him, a grin spread wide across his face. "Hi, Torao."

Law slammed the door shut and stalked over to his lover. "Pants." He held out his hand.

"My pants? You want to borrow them? I don't think they'll fit you." Luffy had started to snicker. "Or do you want in my pants. Want them off?" He let out a loud laughter as Law tackled him back on to the bed. A sneaky hand ran under the coat and up Law's bare calf. "You're not wearing any, I see."

"No, I'm not thanks to you. I know you took them. They're my favorite pair and the only ones clean. Now give them back."

Luffy was about to comment on how they were his favorite pair too, with the way they fit on Law so tightly, defining his strong legs and nice ass. Law pushed him down into the mattress with a glare. "I'll give them back if-"

"No ifs. Give them back."

Luffy turned away. "Nope." He heard Law groan in defeat and smiled. "If you hold my hand the entire time we're in town, I will."

Law pulled back blushing. "What? No…"

Luffy shrugged. They were stopping at the next port town for Law and the Heart pirates. It seemed boring and Luffy saw no need to be there except for whatever Law needed. Law had a meeting with someone and he could not miss it. He also couldn't wait for another pair to be cleaned because he had to be there in forty-five minutes. But holding hands the entire time… Luffy was cheating. He knew Law hated PDA. Not to mention this was a very busy port. News of their relationship would be all over in a matter of minutes.

"Luffy…" Law whispered. He didn't think Luffy would even be coming with him. "Come on. I have to be there soon."

Luffy nodded. His arm stretched out to one of the dressers. He took Law's hand in his and smiled. "I'll let go when we get back to the Sunny." He gave it a gentle squeeze.

Law's glare was ruined by the blush across his face. "Luffy, you're the devil…"


	25. Eyeball

_Couldn't make the "This is why I love you" line fit in there, maybe I'll come back and fix it_

* * *

"Please perform retina scan." A mechanical female voice said from a speaker. A green light shot out and skittered over the Straw Hat pirate's face.

Luffy took a step back. "Who's retina?"

"It's a what, not a who." Law said. He stood next to his ally and studied the lock door. He then looked over his shoulder at the scientist hiding in the corner.

"I'll never open it!" He shouted at them. He closed his eyes and clasped both hands over them.

Luffy gave him a quizzical look before turning to Law. "Can he open the door?"

Law nodded. "The light here," He waved his hand in front of the screen and speaker. "Scans over your eye and identifies the retina. It's programmed to open for specific ones." Luffy pointed toward the cowering scientist and Law nodded.

"Hey!" Luffy yelled. "Come open this door for us."

"I already said no." The scientist curled himself up in the corner still covering his eyes.

"Wait, can't you just take the eye? We don't actually need the rest of him, right?" Luffy asked.

Law grinned. "Yeah, that would be easier." He stepped toward the cowwering man who let out a terrified squeak.

"Don't worry, Torao's really good. He can put it back if you want." Luffy smiled.

A moment later, Law came back with the eye ball on a scalpel. He leaned down to place a kiss on Luffy's cheek. "I love you." He scanned the eye.

"Shishishi, Torao had fun, huh?"

Law nodded. "I suppose I should put this back..."


	26. Grave

"When this is all over, I want to go visit Ace and tell him everything." Luffy said suddenly.

Law looked up. "After you find the One Piece?" Luffy nodded. Law remained silent. He didn't know what to say, or if he should say anything. After a moment he took Luffy's hand. "Maybe I'll go with you."

Luffy grinned. "That'd be awesome!" He squeezed Law's hand. "They don't have a grave, do they?" Luffy's voice was a little sad.

Law closed his eyes. "No."

Luffy hummed. "Maybe we can make them one... If you want." He looked down.

"Maybe. When this all over..."

* * *

 _~ My first idea for this was really sad and made me cry. And then I accidently deleted the draft wh_ _en I was trying to save it :/ So I ended up writing this shorter version with no tears... ~_


	27. Gore

"I don't know why they call it goring. There aren't any triangles involved."

Law looked up from his book and over his shoulder at Luffy. "Pardon?"

Luffy pressed up against his back and pointed at a passage. "Here. It says 'Lily turned her head away as the stranger gored the police officer with his knife.' That doesn't make any sense."

"Yes it does. Luffy, do you know what the word gore means?" Law closed his book and turned to the younger captain.

"Yes!" Luffy said defensively. "It's when you taper a piece of cloth into a triangle."

Law had to stop himself from gaping. How did Luffy know that definition but not the other one? He coughed. "What about when someone describes a battle as gory?" Luffy raised his eyebrow. "Like, bloody or violent." Luffy shook his head. "Really? You've never heard it used that way?"

This time Luffy sighed. "Why do they use the same word for two different things?"

"There are a lot words like that." Law turned back to his book.

"Well, that sentence makes sense now, I guess." Luffy draped himself across Law's shoulders.

"To gore is to strike or wound with a pointed object, like a knife or a horn."

"Strike with pointed..." Luffy hummed. "Oh! Like when we have sex?"

Law's book dropped to the floor with a thud as he turned on Luffy. "What?!"

"Your dick is pointed and you strike-" Law clamped his hand over Luffy's mouth. He shook his head, cheeks alight with a bright blush.

"When we have sex, I am not goring you." He finally bit out. Luffy shrugged and Law slowly removed his hand. They sat in silence for a moment. Luffy nudged Law gently and hugged him.

"I guess it would hurt a lot if you did gore me during sex."

"Luffy, please stop using that word..."


	28. In the Storm

_Rains from Patricia are keeping me awake, I hope the damage isn't too bad..._

* * *

Luffy sighed softly as he watched the rain pour outside and beat against the window. Law's arm around his middle tightened as he remained asleep. Luffy smiled to himself. Law rarely slept at all, but here he was, sound asleep while thunder and lightning crashed outside.

Luffy closed his eyes and used haki to check around the ship. The sub floated beside the Sunny, but only Franky and Bart were aboard, both asleep in the engine room where they had been up all night trying to fix the valves. Penguin and Shachi were crashed out in the men's quarters with Usopp and Brook. Bepo was in the library with two more of his crew mates, asleep on the couch. Robin and Nami were still up, on watch, reading and chatting through the storm, and Chopper was curled up in Robin's bed. Lastly Zoro and Sanji were in the crow's nest.

Luffy opened his eyes before he ended up knowing more than he should. He chuckled lightly. Lucky them. Law had fallen asleep on him the moment they got under the covers. But he let Law stay asleep. The man was always tired, hardly slept; Luffy wasn't going to take his moment of peace away. He rolled over into Law's embrace. Sleepy sighs brushed across his cheeks as Law slept. He pushed some of the dark hair out of his face and kissed his temple.

"Luffy..."

Luffy stilled. "Yeah?" He waited and then smiled as he realized Law was still asleep. "Dreaming about me?" Law hummed in subconscious response. Luffy sighed. "Wish I could sleep through a storm..." He closed his eyes even though he knew it was pointless. He'd never been able to sleep during a storm. But he could still try. Maybe having Law close by would help. He matched his breathing with Law's and held him closer. Outside the storm carried on and the sea shook, but they paid it no mind, safe in each other's arms.


	29. Spider

_~ Almost done! Lol, so from all of this I have two I want to continue, and even though the main pairing will be someone else there will still be a little LawLu in there because I can't help myself, but I'll get to those later. Also for any one who reads the Mayhem DoflaCroc, I apologize for the last chapter, I didn't know what to do with it so it came out kinda bad and rushed ~_

* * *

 _"I don't care, get it out of the room! I'm not sleeping up here with that thing!"_

 _"Haha, Ace I can't believe you're afraid of spiders."_

 _"Shut up Sabo!"_

 _"I got it! I went down and stuck it on Dadan's window."_

 _"Thanks, Lu…"_

Luffy awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. An arm around his chest held him tightly and pushed him back down on the bed. He looked over at the familiar face, but his mind was too hazy to place a name. He gripped their sleeve as he was eased back into the pillows and the thin sheet was pulled up over him.

"Keep the spiders away from Ace…" He whispered, voice rough and dry in his throat.

Law brushed Luffy's bangs out of his face, feeling his temperature. "I will." Luffy managed to mouth the word 'thanks' before he fell asleep again.

-Two years later-

Luffy laid in his bed staring at the window. He heard Law enter and crawl under the covers with him. Law wrapped his arm around Luffy's middle as they laid close together.

"Still afraid of spiders?" Law asked.

Luffy shook his head. "No, I just don't like them." He narrowed his eyes at the little arachnid making its way across the glass.

Law reached out and opened the window. He gently scared the spider into going outside before shutting it again. "Ace was?"

"How'd you know?"

"You told me." Law dropped his arm back to Luffy's middle and pulled him closer. "You asked me to keep the spiders away from Ace." He sighed, breath ruffling Luffy's hair. "I guess you don't remember. That's not too surprising."

Luffy rolled so that he was facing Law. "Thank you." He nuzzled his face against Law's shirt. "I can't ever say that enough." Law made a noise in the back of his throat. "So, thank you, for all the things you've done."

"Any time, Luffy."


	30. Truffles

"Tra-fal-gar… Tra-fal-gar…" Luffy muttered his lover's name syllable by syllable over and over again as he made his way over to him. "Not Torao, not Traffy, Trafalgar." He smiled as it left his mouth correctly. "Trafalgar." He practically ran the rest of the way over to the doctor.

Law looked up at the familiar sound of Luffy's laughter. "Good morning."

"Morning Tra-" Luffy was interrupted by his stomach growling.

Law chuckled. "I'm sure Blackleg almost has breakfast done."

Luffy nodded. "Um, anyway, Truffles, I was…" He trailed off at the wide eyed look Law was giving him. "I didn't mean to call you that. It was an accident!" His stomach grumbled again. "I'm hungry… Sorry." He looked down at his feet in embarrassment.

Law sighed and tried to force his glare away, or at least off Luffy. He name had been butchered worse before. "It's fine Luffy. Let's go eat."

"Kay…" Luffy followed glumly behind.

The next day Luffy had been running across the lawn of the Sunny chasing Chopper when Law shambled him with Zoro. Luffy almost ran into their bedroom door and Zoro looked around confused before shrugging and continuing on. Luffy pouted but opened his door and stepped in. Law would just keeping pulling him back until he got the hint anyway.

"Traffy?" Luffy called. He had given up temporarily on trying to say Law's name.

"Over here."

Luffy made his way over to where Law was sitting by the window on their bed. He draped his arms around Law's shoulders and hugged him from behind. Snuggling against his neck he hummed happily.

"Close your eyes." Law turned a little to watch. Curiosity flashed through Luffy's eyes and he closed them with a smile. "And say 'ah'."

"Aaaahh," Luffy felt Law finger's brush against his lips as he pushed something in his mouth. The taste of chocolate hit his tongue, with a slight nuttiness and rich crème as he bit into it. He swallowed and licked his lips. Law pressed a kiss to his cheek and he opened his eyes. Law had a box of chocolate truffles in his lap. He held another up for Luffy. The teen blushed as he took the treat from between Law's fingers.

Law smiled. "You like them?" Luffy nodded. "Good. I thought you would." Law closed the box and set it aside. "I wasn't really angry yesterday."

"I know." Luffy had continued to sulk even after breakfast. "It's because I wanted to surprise you. I've been practicing your name."

"My name?"

"Yeah, I wanted to say it right. But then, my stomach growled and I called you truffles…"

Law bit his lip. He looked at Luffy still hanging on him with a pout on his lips. Throwing restraint aside he hugged Luffy, falling back on the bed as he smothered his young lover in kisses. "I don't mind…" He sighed and closed his eyes. "I'm ok with the nicknames you give me." He admitted. "But thank you. For trying." He kissed Luffy's forehead.

Luffy puffed out his cheeks. "I can say it…"

Law smirked. "Really?" He pulled Luffy closer. "Then let me hear."

Luffy squeaked and hid his face in Law's shirt. "Not now…" His blush spread up to his ears. He could feel Law's laugh rumble through his chest.

"Ok, but I want to hear you say it soon…"

* * *

 _~ This is dedicated to my mom, even though she'll never know and I'll never tell her because then she'll want to read it..._

 _I love her, she tries so hard to keep up with what me and my brother are into, and a few nights ago while making dinner she heard us talking about Dressrosa and made a comment. I was referring to Law as Trafalgar and she's horribly dyslexic, so it came out Truffles when she said it..._


	31. Reunite

_Late tumblr prompt, the next one too..._

* * *

Luffy had been raised to live with no regrets. But he couldn't help the feeling in the pit of his stomach. He regretted not telling Torao his real name and learning his. He regretted not asking for his number or kissing him goodbye. He regretted getting on the subway train instead of staying by the man's side, even though his brothers were waiting and it was the last train for the evening. He regretted, and he hated himself for it.

He had met Torao at a downtown fair. He had been wearing a tiger mask when Luffy first saw him, leaning up against the wall watching parade. Luffy approached him, wanting to know where he got the cool mask. Torao offered to lead him there.

The nickname was almost immediate. Torao never corrected him, even smiled at it and gave him one of his own. Mugiwara…

Somehow they got sidetracked from the mask shop. The intoxicating smell of takoyaki and baked rice balls pulled them away from the crowds and into a little shop. They spent the rest of the night together; Luffy even got Torao to remove his mask. It ended too soon. Luffy fingers lingered in Torao's hand, neither wanted to say goodbye. But Luffy's brothers called, worried they'd miss the last train.

Three weeks and Luffy hadn't seen him since. It was a huge city; they could live the rest of their lives and never see each other again. He sighed sadly at the thought, kicking himself again for not pursuing Torao.

Luffy entered the Baratie with his friends to eat dinner and catch Sanji at the end of his shift. They all knew he was hung up on something; it was hard watching his smile dim. But he wouldn't even tell Zoro, so they stood by and tried to make him feel better.

"Here," Nami handed a 50B note over. "Go put this down on the tab for Zoro's booze."

Luffy nodded with a laugh and headed over to the bar. He waited for the girl while she served some other customers, flipping the paper over in his hand. She passed him with an apologetic smile as she went to go fetch something from the back. He sighed, drumming his fingers on the polished wood bar top.

His brain flipped back to that night, to yellow eyes shining behind a tiger mask, a flirtatious smirk, and smooth voice. He tried to move by it. But he couldn't, he wanted to see Torao again. And not just once, but over and over again.

She passed by one more time, and Luffy took a pen from the cup by the register. He smoothed out the bank note, writing quickly before he changed his mind. When she finally came back to him, apologizing and offering assistance, he passed her the money with little to say and walked away quickly. Curious, she turned over the 50B and read the message scrawled on the side. Her eyes softened with each word. With a quick look around, she traded out the money with some in her wallet and added the cash to the group's tab.

 _Torao_

 _I'll be where we first met, at 3 for two hours every day._

 _I miss you. I'm sorry. I wish I had asked your name._

 _But I'll be waiting for you._

 _Mugiwara_

Luffy saw his note on the internet three days later. According to Nami, it was also all over three different social medias. He smiled to himself. Maybe Torao would see it. As promised he waited for him downtown on the bench in front of a closed down thrift store. Sometimes he would look at the wall and remember seeing Torao there for the first time, leaning back, hands in his pockets.

A few days later, Nami pulled up beside the bench in her car. "Luffy, it's going to start raining soon." She said through the open window.

He looked up at the sky. He didn't see any clouds but he believed her. "I didn't bring an umbrella."

She huffed and looked around her car before shaking her head. "I can go buy one and bring it back." She knew he wasn't going to move for another hour and a half. He shrugged then shook his head. "Ok… I'll come get you at five." She drove off, and he resumed looking back up at the clear sky.

He had been pushing down his disappointment every day that went by and Torao never showed up. He said he would wait every day and he would. Even if it was about to pour on him. A raindrop fell against his cheek and he closed his eyes. The wetness ran down his face, and he couldn't tell if it was a tear or another drop of rain. The wind changed direction and the rain began to fall fast and light. He sighed and resigned himself to getting wet.

Cars went by, some honked, and people walked past him. Water splashed under footsteps as someone ran. They slowed and stopped in front of Luffy. He opened his eyes at the sudden stop of rain on his face. He blinked at the yellow umbrella being held over him and then at its owner panting from their run.

"Mugiwa-Ahh!"

Luffy jumped up and threw his arms around the man's neck. "You came!" He smiled and laughed and was probably crying.

Torao's hand steady him so that they didn't fall back into the street. He held him for a moment until it seemed like Luffy had calmed down a bit. "Come on." He took his hand and led him back toward the parking lot he left his car in. He opened the door for Luffy before going around to the driver's side and getting in. Tossing the umbrella in the back seat, he turned to his passenger who was pulling off his jacket. "Don't worry about my car." He coughed to get Luffy's attention. The young man stopped in his attempt to clean the water he had brought in. He leaned over to and brought a hand up to run over his cheek. "Were you waiting long?"

Luffy shrugged. "It's fine."

"Trafalgar Law." He held out his hand for Luffy.

"Monkey D. Luffy." Luffy took it. "Um, can I still call you Torao?"

Law laughed. "Yeah, I don't mind. I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"For making you wait." Law scratched the back of his neck. "My friend showed me a post that was a photo of your note yesterday. But it was already too late when I saw it. He told me it had been floating around for a few days and…"

Luffy stopped him. "It's ok."

Law sighed. "I missed you too."


	32. Ice Cream

"Hey, Luffy, your favorite customer is here." Usopp nudged his friend and co-worker as he walked by to refill the straws and napkins. Luffy perked up at the sound of the bell over the door jingling. He made his way to the register and waited for the little girl and her big brother.

"Hi, Luffy!" Lamie bounced up to the counter. She pushed up on her toes and waved for Luffy to lean down. "Law's having a bad day." She whispered, a small frown on her face. Luffy furrowed his eyebrows and nodded. The bell over the door rang again as her older brother entered.

Luffy wasn't going to lie, he crushed on the older teen hard. Even Lamie had noticed his feelings for her sibling. Lucky him, he had her full support. "Hey, Traffy." Luffy greeted.

Law sighed at the nickname but didn't correct Luffy. The dark circles under his eyes were heavy and his body language screamed tired. "Hi, Luffy." He gave a small smile.

"What can I get you guys?"

"Whatever she wants." Law nodded down at Lamie who was making her way down the counter to peer at the ice cream flavors behind the glass.

"Anything for you?" Luffy asked.

Law shook his head. "Not today." He never got his own, sometimes he would take a bit or two of Lamie's but that was it. "Lamie, they're going to close soon." He called to her, trying to urge to choose faster.

"Hold on! You can't rush these things." She forehead creased in concentration as she went back and forth between mint chocolate chip and neapolitan.

"She's right you know." Luffy grinned. Law gave a small chuckle and a smile of his own. His heart fluttered at the sight.

Lamie came back and made her order, a single scoop cone of mint chocolate chip. The two siblings headed out to sit at a table on the store's patio. Luffy watched them through the glass as he helped Usopp close the store.

"That guy looks wrecked." Usopp muttered. "Why don't you go talk to him? I got this." He took the broom from Luffy with ease since the teen wasn't actually sweeping but standing with it unmoving as he watched Law. With a gentle shove, Usopp got him headed toward the door.

Luffy untied the apron from around his waist as he approached Law. Lamie had long since finished her ice cream and was playing in the playground in front of the store. Law briefly looked up at him when he tossed the apron and his hat in one of the chairs. "Ice cream might make it better." He offered. A small smile pulled at Law's lips and he found himself nodding. With a grin Luffy ran back inside. A few minutes later he came back with a small bowl of vanilla ice cream with a light drizzle of chocolate across the top. He placed in front of Law as he sat beside him.

Law nodded his thanks. They sat in silence as the sun began to set. "Lamie's worried about you." Luffy said. That made Law pause, spoon in mouth. He hummed and placed it back in the bowl.

"I've had a lot on my mind." He admitted.

"Want to talk about it? I do more than just make an awesome triple scoop."

Law chuckled a bit. "It's nothing big. Just a lot of little things. I was supposed to start college this fall but the school lost my transcripts so I won't be able to register in time. I've already settled with that, it's just agitating."

Luffy nodded. "So you'll be starting in the spring then?"

"Yeah. It might actually be a good thing to take a break. It's just the initial annoyance." Law took another spoonful of dessert. "Thanks." He looked up at Luffy just in time to see him blush.

* * *

"You're going to get fat." Luffy heard Law tell Lamie as they came in one day. Lamie, the little sneak, knew Luffy's schedule and when he closed the store. She had begun to drag Law there on those specific days. She turned and stuck her tongue out at him before running up to Luffy behind the counter.

"Aren't you loyal?" Luffy laughed. "We've hardly had any customers because of the weather." It was windy out with the heavy threat of rain looming about the clouds. He looked up at Law who managed a polite nod in his direction. He probably didn't want to be here. Luffy felt his heart sink a little. "Um, so what can I get you?" He asked turning back toward Lamie.

The siblings stayed inside so Lamie could finish her ice cream. Law kept looking out the window at the dark clouds or over to Luffy occasionally. Luffy would catch his gaze before he shifted it away; he wanted to ask how Law was doing, if there was anything he could help with.

A car pulled up a little after Lamie had finished. "That's Mom." Law said as he stood. "Tell her I'll be home in a little bit, ok?" She looked up at her brother as he walked her to the door. She nodded despite the confusion on her face. Once he saw that she was in the car, he headed back to the table and sat down.

"Want to talk?" Luffy asked. He made his way around the counter to Law.

"My best friend is getting married." Law sighed.

"Um, well, that's good isn't it?" Luffy sat across from him. Over the past few weeks of Lamie dragging Law here for closing, the pair had begun to talk. They listened to each other's problems without being nosey or opinionated, only enjoying a past memory or offering advice when needed.

Law shrugged. "It would be." He closed his eyes. "It is. I'm happy for him."

"What's wrong?"

"She hates my guts. I'm not invited to the wedding and I'll hardly speak to him afterwards, never if she has anything to say about it."

Luffy frowned. "That's not fair."

"It's not." Law agreed. "We've talked, and I can't deny he loves her. So much so, he's staking our friendship on the edge of a cliff." He leaned back in his seat. "Sorry, you don't need to worry about this."

"You're worried about it." Luffy reached across the table and took his hand. "I'm sorry. It's not fun to lose a friend."

Law squeezed his hand back and they sat in silence for several minutes. "Lamie thinks she's sneaky" He said with a smirk.

Luffy chuckled at this. "She's been really worried about you." Before Law could reply the phone began to ring on the counter and Luffy got up to answer it. He nodded as he listened before sighing and hanging up. "That was the owner. He wants me to close early and head home."

"I see." Law looked out at the darkening gray clouds. "How are you getting home?"

"Um, walking, then two buses," The crack of lightning struck. "Then more walking…" They both watched as the rain pelted down to the ground.

"Do you want a ride?"

Luffy shook his head. "I live on the East side of town."

"Then why are you working all the way over here?" Law asked curiously.

"My friend actually owns this shop. He's really awesome but needed help for the summer." Luffy busied himself around the store trying to close up as quickly as he could.

Law pulled out his cell. He watched Luffy while it rang. "Hey mom?" Luffy looked up at him briefly. "Can you pick up me and a friend? Thanks." He caught Luffy's smile even though the younger teen tried to hide. "I don't know how happy she'll be about driving across town but she won't let you walk in the rain." Law leaned against the counter.

"Thanks."

"Thank you." Law closed his eyes. "You've been a good friend these past couple of weeks."

Luffy chuckled. "Shouldn't you be thanking Lamie then?"

"Why do you think I buy her ice cream?" Law shot back. He waited for Luffy by the door as he turned off the lights. They stepped outside under the awning, the sound of the rain deafening. Law's mother pulled up just as Luffy was locking the door. "Why don't you just stay the night at my place?" Law said suddenly. Luffy looked up at him in shock. "My parents won't mind and I bet Lamie would be overjoyed." He nodded and they both got in the back of the car.

The older woman watched her son through the mirror. He was sitting in the back seat rather than the empty passenger seat like he normally would have with a gentle smile on his face she hadn't seen in long time. The two teens sat close to each other, hands touching, fingers almost intertwined. She smiled knowingly and took the chance to tease her normally stoic son. "You must be Luffy." He nodded with a smile. "It's nice to finally meet you. Lamie tells me you're Law's boyfriend." She chuckled lightly to herself as the pair's eyes widen. They blushed and looked away from each other out their respective windows. But neither denied the claim.

The dash from car to house still left them fairly wet and Law's mother went to go fetch some towels leaving the two teens in the hall. "You're sure this is ok?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah." Law kicked off his shoes, prompting Luffy to do the same. He took Luffy's bag from him. "I'm going to drop these in my room, I'll be right back." He left and passed by his mom, stopping her long enough to say one or two things before heading up the stairs.

She handed over a towel to Luffy. "Law said you'd be staying over. Do you need to borrow the phone?"

He smiled and shook his head. "No, I can use my cell. Thank you." He dried off his head and patted down his shoulders. As Law's mother left him to go to the kitchen, the thumping of little footsteps were heard and soon he was hugged around the middle by Lamie.

"Yay!" She giggled even though she had nearly knocked him over. "Thank you!"

"For what?" Luffy asked curiously. He patted her on the head and tried to pry her off.

"Big brother is smiling again."

"Yeah?"

"Lamie!" Her mother called from the kitchen.

She pouted. "You're staying right?" He nodded. "Kay, I'm going to go help Mama with dinner."

Luffy watched her run off with a small smile. He looked up and saw Law down the hall watching. He beckoned for Luffy to follow him as he made his way back up the stairs. "You ok?"

Law took his towel and tossed it in the hamper as they passed. "Yeah. I'm actually a little more than ok." He led Luffy into his room.

"I really like you." Luffy blurted out. He clapped his hands over his mouth and blinked at Law.

"No, really?" Law smiled and laughed. "Even Lamie noticed." Luffy lowered his hands slowly. Law took Luffy's arm and pulled him over to the bed so they could sit. He ran his hand through his hair, the other still around Luffy's wrist. "There's been a lot going on for me. I wasn't ignoring you…" He stopped Luffy before he could say anything. "Give me a minute." With a sigh, he laid back in his bed. "You're kind of an idiot. And I could probably strangle you for some of things you say and do. But…" His hand slid down to take Luffy's. "It's mutual. I like you too." He felt Luffy squeeze his hand.

The bed dipped under Luffy's weight as he leaned over Law. He lowered himself until their noses brushed. Law pushed up and met him half-way in their first kiss. It was soft and sweet, and made Law feel like he couldn't possibly have another bad day.


	33. After Sunset

_Late bday gift for a friend on tumblr_

 _Part of the Pirate Alliance set but I'm putting it under Mayhem just because for now_

A tall man carried the teen on his back as he made his way up the beach toward where the two pirate vessels were docked. The sun was beginning to laze across the horizon, casting a warm blaze across the calming waves beside him. He hoisted his ally up a little to keep him from falling back. His nodachi, Kikoku, was braced against the small of his back, held by both hands and supporting the weight of the unconscious teen. One arm was slung over his shoulder, the other hanging freely from where his face had nudged it off, and a damp spot on his shoulder from what the doctor hoped was sweat but might be drool...

Trafalgar Law sighed and continued on down the sand. He had followed Luffy half way across the island after the young captain had started chasing a bandit who had made off with some food.

Idiots. They had known about Luffy's love of food and devised a trap to lure him away. That part had worked. But none of the ruffians had taken in consideration what stealing from a pirate really meant. Or what stealing food from Luffy would cost them. Law hadn't needed to intervene. But he was glad he followed all the same.

Luffy sustained a blow from an axe, a large red gash blossoming across his shin, bleeding out because it didn't stop him from fighting the way he always did, wild and fast. Blood loss and hunger made for a very tired and grumpy rubber man.

Law chuckled to himself as he felt Luffy's stomach rumbling against his back. Food, a bandage change, and a bath, then Law planned to sleep, or try to, for the rest of the night. In the distance he saw Bepo and Chopper running toward them. He gave them each a smile and lowered Luffy off his back on to the sand.

"He's fine." Law told Chopper before he could ask. He handed his nodachi off to Bepo. "This gash isn't very deep, just in a bad spot. He's lost some blood, but I don't believe a transfusion is necessary."

"Ok. Thanks Torao!" Chopper picked Luffy up and carried him back to the Sunny's infirmary. Law and Bepo joined the gathered crews on the beach by the bon fire.

"Everything alright?" Robin asked.

"Yeah. It was an ambush, but they weren't very organized and hardly posed a threat." Law rotated his shoulders in attempt to unkink his joints. "He's going to be hungry." He added off handily.

Sanji clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Damned idiot. That's what he gets for running off." But the blonde was turning toward the fire prepare Luffy a plate as he said so, a fond gleam in his eye.

"I'm going to shower and try to get some sleep. I'll see you all in the morning."

"Good night Captain." Bepo nodded his goodbye as Law turned and headed for the sub.

"He knows Luffy is just going to drag him back out once he wakes up, right?" Usopp asked to no one in particular.

"Captain doesn't get a whole lot of sleep. Let him catch it where he can."

Law smiled to himself, the fire side conversation fading as he moved farther away. He made his way to his bedroom, kicking off his shoes and tossing his hat aside before collapsing in bed.

Sleep had come swiftly for the surgeon. But it was only hour later when a familiar weight bounced on to his bed. He groaned and rolled over, chasing the sleep that was trying to flee his mind.

"Torao! Torao, wake up!" Luffy shook his shoulder. "There's still a party, come on." He continued his insistent plea with poking.

Law rolled on to his back, using momentum to swing his hand around and slapped Luffy silent with a pillow. The teen fell off the bed laughing, pillow clutched to his chest. He watched Luffy with mostly closed eyes.

"Come on!" Luffy started again. "I saved you some of Sanji's awesome kabobs."

Law chuckled in spite of himself. Luffy saved him food? How was he supposed to say no to that? "Alright, I'm getting up." He groaned as he stretched, letting his back pop pleasantly before sitting up. "You better make this worth it."

"Shishishi, of course it will be. It's a party. Brook is singing, and Bepo and Nami are dancing. And Sanji made meat!" Luffy hopped up to his feet and dropped the pillow on the bed.

"I said I was getting up. I never said I was going back out."

This stopped Luffy from turning back toward the door. He pouted down at Law. "But everyone-" The rest fell to a surprised huff as he was pulled on to the bed. Law rolled Luffy under him, hovering protectively over the teen. "Hey..."

"How's your leg?" Law asked. He ran his hand through the teen's bangs and down his cheek to his scar.

"It's fine." He mumbled, lifting his leg a little to look at the bandage around his calf.

The last of the sun's warm light flooded the room. Grey eyes stared into brown as the day light star slowly said goodnight. Skilled fingers traced back over the scar before brushing down and across chapped lips.

Luffy started to squirm a bit under his lover's intense gaze. It had only been a few weeks since they had confirmed their feelings for each other. They were still getting used to this, the soft glow within each other that burned hotter than any flame; the need of having the other near whenever possible. He swallowed and kept eye contact with Law, watching himself in the soft grey pools.

Lips met in the dark, arms moving to encircle the warm body. They could hear their crews outside dancing and singing in merriment for no apparent reason other than 'they could'. Too lost in the moment, Luffy forgot he was supposed to be dragging Law back out so they could be with everyone. There was a hum against his lips before Law pulled back. Luffy blinked lazily, eyes adjusting to the dark.

"Hey," The younger captain pulled Law back down. "I'm supposed to be sharing meat with you." He half whined.

Law buried his face against the crook of Luffy's shoulder, a gentle laughter rumbling through him. He pulled Luffy up as he rolled back over, letting the teen straddle him. Luffy sprawled across his chest, cuddling up close to him. "I'd rather share something else." Luffy looked up at him and smiled. He leaned forward and kissed Law again.

"Ok." Luffy sighed. "But only because I like Torao more than meat." He made himself comfortable beside Law.

The doctor blinked. "Really?" He felt a little silly being surprised as he was.

"Yeah. Only a little though." Luffy held up his fingers to show just how small of a margin Law had.

Law captured his hand in his, bringing it close so he could kiss the palm. "I'll have to make sure to keep it that way."


	34. Family

_~ Guess who shares Law's opinion about football and sports... -raises hand- But it's that time of year anyway and, well, family... ~_

* * *

Law let out a sigh of relief as he entered the town house he shared with his beloved. It was odd that he gotten out of the hospital so early, but he planned to use the extra time to rest. Luffy would be over at his brother's watching the game so he'd have a quiet evening to himself. Or so he thought. He blinked at Luffy's coat and shoes still sitting by the door way. Checking his watch, Law shed his outer layers and dropped his bag on the small table in the entryway.

The game had already started, and it was his understanding that this was an important one for Luffy's favorite team. "Luffy!" Law called as he headed for their bedroom. "Are you going over to your brothers?" Law caught the young man as he propelled himself off the bed and into his arms.

"Nope." Luffy wrapped his arms around Law tightly.

"What about the football game?" Law ran his hand through Luffy's messy black hair.

"Don't care."

Law paused. 'Bull shit.' Luffy had been jumping up and down for this game for over a week. He wouldn't shut up about it. Law almost kicked him out of bed last night because he wouldn't be quiet. "What happened?" He asked.

"Got into a fight with Ace because he's dumb." Luffy shrugged. "It's ok." He pulled back a bit. "But whatever, we can spend the night together since Torao got off early, right?"

As nice as that sounded, Law was still concerned. "Ok. What do you want to do?" Law led him back down the hall to the living room.

"Um, dunno, nothing on TV. We could..."

Law listened to him ramble as he pulled off his shoes and placed them in the holder by the door. "Luffy," He interrupted. "Do you want to watch the football game?"

"Yes." He replied immediately. "But you don't so..." Luffy pulled at the edge of his sweater.

"I don't mind..." Ok, that was a lie. "Just..." He wasn't sure how to phrase his request. Just don't yell at the screen, get excited and jump on the couch, threatened the ref, it's not like he can hear you...

Luffy looked at Law. He knew his lover's issues with watching sports. That's why he always went to Sabo's to watch football. "Torao?"

"Just sit down and turn it on." Law finally said. "I don't know what channel it's on."

"But..."

"Or I'll subject you to a three hour polar bear documentary."

* * *

They managed a compromise for Luffy yelling at the referee. He squeezed Law's hand instead. And this worked, though at one point Law feared he may lose circulation permanently. Luffy still bounced when something good happened, but he remained seated. Apparently, even though the game started at a specific time, the teams didn't actually start playing until a few minutes later. By the time the couple got themselves situated, the game had only been going on for a few minutes with neither team making a score. Law wasn't really sure how scoring worked in football anyway. Most of the time, if Law was made to suffer through, he had a book or his laptop out and attempted to ignore whatever was going on. Not this time. He watched Luffy and all his expressions as the game carried on, smiling gently to himself.

It was nice like this, just the two of them; Luffy curled up close to him. They had never done this before. Luffy had asked him over to watch something back when they had first started dating. Law explained his dislike for the noise, illogical frustration, and overall atmosphere that came with watching sports. Luffy hadn't minded, and that was the end of the conversation. Unfortunately, it had also taken place in front of Luffy's older brother Ace, and his disproval of Law only grew.

"Ohmahgawd! Did you see what Bellamy just did?! Did you see-" Luffy stopped when he heard his boyfriend groan underneath him. He sucked in his lower lip and looked down at Law where he had pounced on him in excitement.

"It was a good pass, wasn't it?" Law ruffled Luffy's hair as he sat up.

"Shishishi, come one, it's half-time. Make me something to eat." Luffy hopped off the couch.

"There's left-over lasagna in the fridge." Law stood and stretched. "Throw a bag of popcorn in the microwave." He called as Luffy ran into the kitchen.

"Kay!"

Law was about to join him when the phone began to ring. Hoping it wasn't the hospital, Law picked up the receiver.

"Luffy?" A familiar voice asked.

"Hello Sabo, Luffy's in the kitchen. Let me call him." Law held the mouth piece away so he could call Luffy without deafening the blonde. "Luffy! It's your brother!"

"I don't want to talk to him!" He called back, not even bothering to come out of the kitchen.

"It's Sabo, not Ace."

"I don't care!"

Law sighed as he brought the receiver near him.

"I heard him." Sabo said before Law could say anything.

"I'll have him call you when the game is over." Law promised apologetically.

"Oh, you are watching it then?"

Law laughed at the surprise in Sabo's voice. He couldn't blame him. "Yeah."

"That's... that's good. Alright, well then I'll let you get back to him, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Law hung up as Luffy came in. "You need to call them later." Luffy stuck his tongue out. "Hey..."

"Fine, I will. Later." Luffy put the popcorn down before sitting on the couch to devour the last of the lasagna.

Law sat beside him and turned down the TV. "What happened?" He asked again.

"Nothing, Ace is stupid."

"That doesn't tell me much."

Luffy sighed. "So this," He waved at the TV. "Is like family tradition. Seriously, everyone does it. And you," Luffy reached over to hold Law's hand. "Don't. Like, I've seen Penguin drag you to a sports bar during basketball season and you always looked sooooo miserable." Law opened his mouth to say something but Luffy covered his mouth. "I don't want you to be miserable. So if you don't want to watch it, I go to Sabo's. But you are family." Law looked down at Luffy, and the younger lowered his hand. "So Ace is dumb, because he thinks you're pulling me away but you're not."

Law sighed before leaning in to kiss Luffy, only for a second before he pulled back in disgust. "Ugh, you taste like garlic bread." He wiped at his mouth.

Luffy laughed, placing his plate on the coffee table and tackling his lover down on to the couch. "Shut up, you love me."

"I do." Law turned his head so Luffy's kiss landed on his cheek. "But I could do without the bread..." He felt Luffy chuckle against his neck. "This is ok." Law admitted. "When it's just the two of us... I don't think I could go over to your brother's with you though." He imagined Luffy was pouting. Law ran his hand down Luffy's back. "We'll be fine. Make up with your brothers and tell Ace to deal with it."

"I will." Luffy sat up a little. He looked over at the screen before grinning down at his conveniently placed lover.

"What?" Law asked warily. Luffy leaned over him as his hands ventured up his shirt.

"We still have a few minutes." Luffy whispered against Law's lips. "Let's make our own tradition."


	35. Sometimes, You Get In The Way

_~ Based on a conversation I had with_ _Uchiha Xairylle ~  
_

Luffy brought the "guilty" party into the captain's room where he sat them down gently. "So," He began softly, pushing his straw hat back to rest behind his head. "We need to talk." He received no answer and a rather blank look. "Look, I know you're really close to Torao, and you've been through a lot." Luffy sighed. "And fairly, you've known him longer, but," He placed his hands on his hips and leaned down. "Torao is mine first, and sometimes you get in the way. Like, a lot. A whole bunch." He straightened and fixed them with a glare. "So stop getting in the way of my quality time with-"

* * *

Law made his way down below the Thousand Sunny's deck in search of his lover and ally. It was almost lunch, and he was a little surprised that the teen wasn't badgering Sanji in the kitchen.

He felt Luffy's presence in their shared room. There was no one else in there, as far as he could tell, and yet Luffy's voice sounded agitated. As though he were arguing with someone.

"You're just a hat!" Luffy's muffled but still angry voiced echoed down the hall.

Law hurried the last few feet to the door and pulled it open. "Luffy? What's…?" He paused and took in the scene before him. "What the hell are you doing?"

Luffy looked up at him from where he was standing in front of the desk chair, pointing an accusing finger and threatening Law's hat. "Hi Torao!" Luffy launched himself at the older captain.

Law caught him, hands coming up to balance the teen. One of Luffy's legs hooked over his shoulder while the other wound around his back as he leaned over him; his hands ran through his hair, gently murmuring soft adorations.

"Torao's hair is so soft." Luffy purred.

Law sighed. "Can I have my hat back?" As much as he wanted to know what Luffy was yelling at his hat about, it was probably best for his sanity if he remained unaware.

"Yeah, we've come to an agreement." Luffy stretched his arm to pick up the hat.

"You've what?" Law repositioned Luffy in his hold so that both legs were around his middle and they weren't so off balance.

"Shishishi," Luffy placed the hat on Law's head and gave it a pat.

Law leaned back to look at Luffy now that his face wasn't pressed up against the teen's stomach. He noticed his hat wasn't pulled down as far as usual, sitting lightly on his head so tufts of his navy black hair stuck out from under it. Luffy tugged at the locks, twirling them fondly in his fingers with a smile in his face. "Ok," Law relented. "As long as you're happy."


	36. Obsession

_~ for Monkey D. Anea,_ _I think I failed in making this dark, but I tried, hope you like it. (Also, I know the formatting is a little weird, I hope it still makes sense)  
_

 _Feel free to drop a review or pm me about a request ~_

* * *

Trafalgar Law was well aware that it was a little messed up that it was in a human auction house, of all places, that he first felt the burning desire to make Straw Hat Luffy his. He knew, however, there was no way to truly own such a person, and that wasn't what he wanted. Law simply wanted to let the world know that such a power as Monkey D. Luffy was already claimed in a more sensual way. That the teen was his, or would be. Luffy was an uncontrollable force to be reckoned with, and Law wanted so badly to hold him, to call him his but still allow for Luffy to be free and wild as he always was. And it may have been this that spurred him on to rescue Luffy after the war.

 _"Will Torao ever leave me?" Luffy wraps his arms around Law's neck as Law pushes inside him._

On Amazon Lily, while Luffy laid in a fretful sleep, Law watched over him. He confused himself with this want and the emotions that followed. And when Luffy awoke from a nightmare, lashing out with rage to anyone or anything near him, Law was there to calm him down. On one such occasion, after Law pushed Luffy back into the tent and was about to inject a sedative into him, Luffy just stopped and laid there, staring up at him with tears forming in the corners of his eyes. His breath came in heavy pants as he relaxed back into the bed roll.

"He died because I was too weak." Luffy's voice was a harsh whisper after all his screaming.

Law sighed deeply. Well, he couldn't deny that. He hadn't been there himself to see how Fire Fist Ace died, but it was his understanding that it had happened because he took a hit for Luffy. So in a way, Luffy was correct. He wasn't one to politely lie for the betterment of his patients, and yet he found the denial on the tip of his tongue. Luffy wasn't weak, he just hadn't been strong enough.

"Then get stronger." Law set aside the syringe in his hand and started to move off Luffy. "And stop thrashing about, you'll pull the stitches and reopen your wounds."

The teen's hand fisted the hem of his shirt, pulling on it. "You..." He started, eyes searching Law's face. "Stay." He finally said, hand loosening from the fabric.

"No, you need to go back to sleep." Law made to stand. But Luffy grabbed him by the arm and pulled him back down. His arms wrapped tightly around Law's middle and held him close. "Straw Hat, let go of me!" He was able to half turn toward him. However, he paused when the sound of Luffy's soft breath reached him. He was asleep, face nestled uncomfortably against the doctor's shoulder blade and arms locked around him. Law relented, settling down beside Luffy and catching a few hours of sleep himself.

 _"No. And you will never leave me either." Law whispers to him, leaving a soft kiss on his temple as he begins to move in and out of his lover._

Law took a step back from the teen after Luffy had pulled him into a kiss. Two years of quelling his desire and Luffy had brought it back full force in a second. He had just proposed the alliance, and despite his navigator's obvious disapproval, Luffy had agreed. They were heading back to the rest of the Straw Hat pirates when Luffy called Law's attention. The kiss was a surprise, though not entirely unwelcome. Law's face remained impassive though his insides churned with a warm annoyance. Luffy didn't seem bothered by his lack of response.

"Shishishi, I really like Torao. I'm glad it worked out this way." He said before turning and continuing on.

 _He starts to thrust faster, and Luffy moans sweetly in his ear. He bucks into the movements, legs twisting around Law's waist._

Law didn't even know what to say. He thought he'd made it clear that they needed to leave soon and were in a great amount of danger. Instead of ordering his crew to prepare for departure, Straw Hat called for everyone to celebrate, Marines included. He shook his head. Would this work? Or would Luffy be too much? Law stubbornly held on to the idea that his plan would work, that he could trust Luffy.

 _"Shishishi, silly Torao, of course not. I don't want to." Luffy pulls him closer. "Torao did try to leave once, remember? Back in Dressrosa." He runs his hand through Law's hair._

The whole Dressrosa plan was a mess. But in the end, after the sea prism stone cuffs were removed and the two captains headed to face Doflamingo, Luffy had crushed his lips to Law's once again with a promise that they could take out Mingo no problem. And he had. Law stared up at the night sky outside Kyros' house. He was reminded of the feeling he had back at Sabaody. It was still there in his chest, burning just as strong, but with a softer glow now.

 _"And you said no." He chuckles lightly at the past memory. Spreading Luffy's legs farther, he slams forward, driving his cock into Luffy's prostate._

Law was once so foolish to believe that he could rid himself of this want if he satisfied the need. During the week voyage to Zou, he called Luffy to spend the night with him. All he did though, was make it worse.

 _"Yup," Luffy tightens his hold on Law as they get closer to their release. He brushes his lips against Law's cheek. "Because you're mine and you're not allowed to leave me."_


	37. Cake is the Answer

"How about cake?"

Law looked up at the sudden outburst from his lover. Well, it wasn't really an outburst. Luffy had been rambling for several minutes now, and Law was politely ignoring him as he read. Nothing unusual between these two. They were an open ear for each other, even if they weren't always an attentive one. If it was important, they'd let their partner know, a stern look from Law, persistent poking from Luffy.

He sighed. "What about cake?"

"There's some locked up in the fridge." Luffy looked over at him with a grin. "Cake's probably the answer."

"To what?" Law asked warily as Luffy pulled his book from his hand.

"Whatever you're thinking about." He placed the book on the nightstand before crawling into Law's lap. "But there's a lock on the fridge, so I can't get us some."

"Us?"

"Yeah, cake for you and me. And whatever your problem is." Luffy's smile widened. "And you can get the lock off the fridge."

"So I can cake for you." Law supplied, not bothering to hide the slight smirk pulling at his lips.

"You too." Luffy insisted. "Cake is the answer to your problem. And you are the answer to mine."

"You have a problem?"

"Yeah. I can't get into the fridge so I can get cake."

Law gave a half snort as tried to muffle his chuckles in Luffy's shoulder. "Ok. Let's go get cake."

* * *

 _Ok, so I didn't even think about how Law might not even like cake due to his aversion to bread until just now as I'm about to post, lol, sorry_

 _But cake is the answer..._


	38. Magic

_Thanks to everyone who reviews, they make me so happy~ Ah, but if you do have a request please pm me about it. I understand some of you don't have accounts so you can't, but sometimes, I don't get to a request for a while and if it's in my pm box I'll find it easier. Right now I have some spare time, though I do still have one more to do for Anea and some want to see the Kid alliance bump into the Straw-Hearts and what their reactions might be. I will get to this I promise~  
_

* * *

It was like magic. That's what everyone had always told Luffy anyway. Sanji, Ace, Shanks, Makino, Yasopp… everyone. When you kiss someone, it's like magic. And well, it wasn't the kind of magic Luffy had originally thought of, but he wasn't going to argue with them.

"Oh…" He leaned back from his shocked and mildly confused ally. His cheeks felt a little warm, and his eyes kept dropping down to trace over Law's lips. "I'm going to kiss you again, ok?" Luffy whispered, leaning forward to brush his lips against Law's. The doctor's hand came up to rest on his waist, not pushing him away but not pulling him close either. He was thankful that the rest of the Straw Hats were not present, and if Caesar was awake, he was doing a great job at pretending not to be.

It was just a gentle press; not at all how Law thought Luffy would kiss. He licked his lips as they separated again, noticing how Luffy kept his eyes on his mouth. "Straw Hat?" Law pulled the teen's attention back into focus. "Why did you kiss me?"

Luffy shrugged. "I wanted to." He made himself a little more comfortable against Law. "Did Torao like it?"

Law hummed in thought. "It was ok. You could use some practice though."

"Practice?" Luffy blinked. "Oooh, right." He nodded in agreement. "I'll practice kissing Torao."

"That's not what-" He was cut off by Luffy's lips on his for a third time that night. Smirking gently, he pulled Luffy closer and allowed the teen to feel his way through more of the kiss. A soft tongue brushed over his lower lip curiously. Law responded with small swipe of his own while his other hand came up to hold the side of Luffy's face. His thumb ran over the scar on his cheek as they pulled back. Luffy's lips were now slightly puffy and a darker pink, parted slightly as puffs of breath came and went. "Better." Law whispered.

He accepted Luffy back readily this time, meeting in the kiss more naturally. They relaxed back against the grass, Luffy over Law slightly, hands intertwined, and focused on each other's presence. Luffy hummed as pushed himself up on his hands so that he hovered over Law. "We'll practice more later."

Law chuckled. "I'm ok with that."


	39. Misfortune

_~ Not as close to the theme as I wanted but, oh well. Please review, they encourage and help me write more ~_

 _(Also I do not believe it is possible to have an allergy to a single species of cat)_

* * *

The powder blue pollen covered the muzzle of the fluffy black cat. His ears flattened as he gave a final short sneeze, shaking free the last of the pollen from his fur, and looked up at the pirates.

"Torao?" Luffy asked, a small grin forming on his face.

"What?!" Nami looked around for the grumpy surgeon and didn't see him anywhere. "But how?" She looked back down at the cat, who was sitting on the surgeon's clothing.

"Chopper, I thought you and the Captain both said this flower wasn't dangerous." Penguin pointed at blue bell-shaped blossom Bepo was now holding high above his and everyone else's head in an attempt to keep them safe from any other strange effects.

"No, that isn't what he said." Chopper argued back. "Torao said there was a one point five chance of any of us having the exact genetic make-up that would chemically react with the pollen." He looked over to Law. "Torao?" Law the cat gazed back with a sleepy look. His tail twitched. "Sorry... I'll start working on an antidote right away!"

"Good thing Chopper can communicate with animals." Usopp sighed.

"Aw~ Kitty Torao's really cute." Luffy scooped him up, immediately rubbing his cheek along the soft fur on Law's belly. A collective sigh came from the two pirate crews, along with a few giggles, and coos over the cuteness of Luffy holding Kitty Torao.

The scene was effectively ruined by Luffy stretching his arms out so that Law was held away from him and the horrendously loud sneeze that followed.

"Torao... You're a rag doll." Luffy sniffed miserably. He laid the cat-captain on Bepo's shoulder so he could rub at his eyes and sneeze again.

"What did you just call the Captain?" Penguin asked glancing up at the black feline draped over Bepo's shoulder.

"A rag doll."

"Luffy, he's a cat. Not a toy." Nami shook her head at him.

"Rag doll is a type of cat." Chopper supplied. He moved into his heavy point so he could take a closer look at the surgeon. "And he's right. Torao is a rag doll."

Law flattened his ears slightly as he gazed down at Luffy. He gave a muted meow, as though he were asking the teen if he were alright.

"Are you allergic?" Penguin asked.

"But he's been around cats before." Usopp argued.

"It's just rag doll cats."

"You can't be allergic to a single breed of cat." Chopper sighed. "Regardless, I'll start on a cure." He took the flower from Bepo. "Take Torao back to the sub and keep Luffy away from him." He said this as his captain fell into another sneezing fit.

* * *

Luffy pouted from his seat on Sunny's figure head. He could see the deck of the Heart sub floating beside them and Bepo sprawled in the sun with Law curled up on his chest. He couldn't be jealous of Bepo, but still... He wanted to cuddle with Kitty Torao too.

"Chopper!" Luffy banged open the door to the infirmary a moment later. He was done sulking. Now he just needed to convince Chopper to get rid of his allergies.

The small doctor looked up from where he had been observing something in his microscope. He had been half-expecting Luffy to barge in for a while. And of course Luffy asked him to cure his allergies. "You can't just..." He trailed off in his refusal at the pout his captain was giving him. "There's no guarantee this is going to work." Chopper muttered as he began to move around his office. "And if it does, it'll only be temporary."

"Chopper, you're the best!" Luffy cheered.

"Oh, shut up!" Chopper blushed at his captain's praise. He turned back to Luffy with an allergy booster shot in his hand. "Let me see your right arm." Luffy frowned at the long needle but held out his arm anyway. After Chopper gave him the booster, he made Luffy take five different pills, one at a time with a full glass of water each. They waited a few minutes, Luffy tapping his sandaled foot impatiently. Once Chopper gave his nod of approval, the teen shot out the door. "Remember, it's only temporary and may not work!"

Luffy sort of heard him as he barreled over the railing down to the sub's deck below. He landed loudly beside Bepo, waking both Law and the bear. Luffy gingerly picked up Law again and cradled him close, holding him up so that he could rub his cheek against the feline's fur.

Bepo sat up and watched Straw Hat and his captain. His round ears perked up at the distinct rumbling coming from Law. He was purring. Smiling to himself, Bepo stood and gave Luffy a pat on the shoulder. "You got him?"

"Yeah." Luffy looked up at the fluffy navigator. "Where are you going?"

Bepo shrugged. "Take care of Captain." He pushed Luffy gently with his paw back toward the Sunny.

"Ok." Luffy hopped back aboard his ship with Kitty Torao in tow. He made his way back to the infirmary where he and Law lounged on the cot and waited for Chopper to finish with the cure.

Law was sprawled over Luffy's stomach when Chopper turned around, remedy in hand. He looked over both of them unsure if they were asleep or not. He gave a shrug. Law would understand, he was also a doctor. He made his way over to the bed and injected the unsuspecting cat in the flank with the cure. Law's attention snapped to Chopper, his teeth baring on instinct from the pain. Chopped gave him an apologetic smile as he stepped back.

Luffy sat up a little, hand smoothing over Law's fur reassuringly as the medicine began to take effect. Since no one moved Law from Luffy's lap, once the change occurred the teen had a very naked Law leaning against him. The doctor shook his head as straightened. He saw the glittering look in his lover's eye and shook his head.

"I'm not doing that again." He stated firmly. Luffy laughed in response. "Where are my clothes?"

"I'll go get them." Chopper offered, heading out of the room.

"Kitty Torao was cute." Luffy bumped his head against Law's shoulder.

"It was a unique experience, but not one I want to repeat." Law ran his hand through his hair. Luffy sneezed against him. He looked down with a slight frown. "And you were allergic to me."

"Yeah, no more Kitty Torao. I prefer this one anyway."


	40. Alliance to Marriage

_~ Drabble idea that has been floating in my head about chapters to come ~_

"You don't understand!" Charlotte Pudding called out to the pirates. "This temple is cursed. A wedding has to happen, or the building will collapse in on itself."

"What!?" Luffy turned from where he was badgering the priest. The cleric took his momentary distraction to run and hide under the altar.

"Damn whoever built this place!" Sanji swore. "We might still be able to break through the doors."

"Cornelius is probably still close by. He might be able to help." Law began to head back down the steps with Sanji and Pudding, the would-be bride taking the lead in hopes of any sort of contact from her "forbidden" beloved. If the chapel's exterior wasn't sea prism, he and Straw Hat could bust out easily.

"Torao!"

Law looked over his shoulder at Luffy, who had pulled the priest out from under the altar and had him in a vice grip. He motioned for Law to come back to him. "Black Leg, hold up!" Law hurried back up the steps. "What is it?"

Luffy man handled the frightened priest back to his place behind the altar. "Go on." He gestured at the cleric. "Short version." He added, turning to face Law before the altar.

As the traumatized man began to recite the beginning of verse of a marriage vow, stumbling over words as he tried to speed it along, Law blinked down at Luffy, who was returning his gaze with his own unwavering one. He had briefly considered this option in the half minute they had before Sanji suggested breaking down the door. It would probably work, a marriage, as this crazy sea prism stone temple demanded, but what did it mean for them really? Was this fate? They had been lovers for some time now.

"Do you?"

Law was snapped away from his thoughts as the structure shook violently. He watched as Luffy grinned at him. "I do."

"Do you?" The priest turned to him.

"I do." As the last syllable left his mouth, Luffy pushed forward on his toes and pulled Law down by the collar of his shirt, slamming their lips together.

The shaking and rumbling stopped all around them. The two newly wedded captains separated, eyes still locked together, lost in a momentary haze of what they had just done. The spell was broken by a hideous laugh.

Luffy scowled. "C'mon. We have to go kick Fat Mam's butt." He hopped down the steps and charged the doorway with the young Charlotte behind him, ready to inform LinLin that she had, in fact, not won.

Law and Sanji followed behind swiftly. The doctor glanced at the blonde cook when he heard him laugh. "What?"

"Now you're really stuck with him."

"Already was. This just makes it more official."


	41. Two Roads

_~ So I've been playing BioShock Infinite a lot lately... Ah, but I actually like how this came out._

 _For Monkey D. Anea, sorry it's a little late ~_

* * *

"Come see me tonight. Please."

Law sighed as he tipped back the last of his beer. He had about thirty minutes until he had to meet Luffy. He wasn't sure if he was going to go. It was a final choice he knew. Go and stay with Luffy. Or ignore him and possibly never see him again.

He paid his tab and made his way over to where his friends were playing pool. "Hey, I'm heading out." He passed his keys to Bepo. "Take my car home please."

"Going to take a cab?" Shachi asked after he failed to land his ball in a pocket.

"Yeah. I'm not drunk yet, but I shouldn't be driving like this." Law shrugged.

"It's cool. We'll see you later."

Outside Law flagged down a taxi. He got into the back and closed his eyes. The car started moving down the street before he remembered to buckle the seatbelt.

"Sir? Where we headed?"

 _1703 Flevance or 3600 Dawn_

* * *

Luffy acted on problems. He didn't like talking about them. Not when he could just fix it. He gently pulled Law into his small home and down to the bedroom, where they laid close together in the dark.

"I didn't think you were coming." Luffy whispered.

Law brushed his hand through his lover's short black hair. He didn't tell him that he almost didn't come. That he spent an hour at a bar drinking while mulling over whether or not he was going to give Luffy this chance.

"I can fix it, I promise." Luffy tucked his head under Law's chin, arm looping around his waist.

"Yeah, we'll work on it." Law wanted to drown himself in Luffy. He wanted to let the young man under his skin. All this time, all these fights, were because Law had been unwilling to let Luffy in. He was done with that. "I'll try…" It came out as a whisper.

Luffy nodded. "It's ok."

"How do you want to start?"

"You could move in with me. If you wanted…" He tugged at Law's shirt.

"I want to." Law sat up, dragging his hand through his hair. "We'll need to find a bigger place."

"Yeah." Luffy laughed. It fell silent between them. "What are you doing?"

"It's hot." Law had begun to unbutton his shirt.

"You ok?"

"Just the alcohol making its way through my blood." He tossed the shirt to the floor. Looking around the room, he thought about what living with Luffy would mean. Almost always being in each other's space, the comfort and annoyance they'd provide for each other... It wasn't such a repulsive thought. At the start of this relationship, he would've never even considered moving in with Luffy. "I can move my stuff tomorrow."

Luffy looked up in surprise. "You don't want to find a bigger place?"

"Well, yeah." He kicked off his shoes. "But I want to be with you." He caught Luffy's eye as he looked up. Large brown eyes stared back at him, not in disbelief, but in wonder. "Oh, I..." He wasn't aware he said that last bit out loud.

Luffy pressed a kiss to his cheek, an adoring smile on his face. "You are hot." He stood and headed toward the bedroom door, turning on the fan as he passed it.

Law laid back on the bed, closing his eyes and letting the rush of air cool his skin. In some other world, there was an idiot version of him who ignored this and walked out of Luffy's life. He shook his head at the thought. He was here. That's what mattered.

Luffy came back with a bottle of water and passed it to him as he sat up. He gulped down half the bottle, the water soothing his throat. "We're going to need a bigger bed." Law said as he placed bottle on the floor.

"When we move. There's no way I could fit a bigger one in here." Luffy's room was as cramped as the rest of his small house.

"Yeah." Law tugged Luffy into a kiss. He gladly fell with him back on to the bed, embraced by the warmth of his arms. "We'll talk about in the morning." Law whispered urgently. A laugh caught in Luffy's throat as Law swooped down to kiss along his neck, remarking him as his and only his.

Clothes were discarded haphazardly; neither party cared where they were thrown. Luffy leaned over Law, mouths caught up in a heated kiss. Law welcomed Luffy between his legs, hips bucking up in search of friction. "Fuck…" Luffy gasped when their cocks brushed against each other. "Wait, Law, I need to…" Luffy pulled away and started to slide off the bed towards his dresser until he felt Law yank him back by the wrist. He turned and watched wide-eyed as Law slipped three of his fingers into his mouth. "Ok… That works too." Luffy kissed his cheek softly. He whispered a trail down to Law's collar and back up to his ear. "I'm so glad you came back." He pulled his hand away, feeling it was wet enough.

Law closed his eyes, arms locked around Luffy's shoulders as the young man started to push his fingers in to prepare him. "Me too…" _Somehow,_ Law hoped, _somehow, please let all roads lead back to this, to him._ He choked back a groan of discomfort as Luffy stretched him a little more. He almost caused them both a lot of pain. He couldn't even imagine it. "Please, Luffy," Law pressed a kiss to Luffy's temple.

Luffy nodded, pulling his fingers away and lining his cock up against Law's entrance. He pushed in fast, hushing his lover with a gentle press of lips. Law didn't let him wait. Legs circled around his waist and pulled Luffy closer. He moaned into the kiss, hips pulling back only to push forward again.

Their pace was fast and urgent, like always when they had sex after a fight. But they hadn't been fighting this time. Law swore under his breath as Luffy continued thrusting into him. He untangled his legs and lifted his hips slightly. His arms slipped from around Luffy, and he pushed himself back on to the pillows. "Sorry."

"It's alright." Luffy soothed. He helped raise Law's hips up, slowing his pace and pulling one of Law's slender legs over his shoulder. He sighed as he watched Law relax into the new position. "Ok?" Law nodded. Luffy started again, slower now, but it was so much better.

Law arched off the bed as Luffy began hitting his prostate with every thrust. He tangled his hands in the sheets under him, lower lip caught between his teeth. He watched how Luffy gazed down at him. "Touch me." He whispered, loving how brown eyes turned almost black as they filled with want.

His movements were becoming jerky as Luffy neared his climax. He tried to stroke Law's cock in time with his thrusts. Law was getting close too; he tossed his back and cried out with bliss. Luffy dropped his mouth along Law's inviting neck, humming as his release coiled in his belly. One of Law's hands came up and tangled in Luffy's hair, holding him close as he released over their stomachs and thighs. Luffy followed close behind, collapsing against Law drained and satisfied.

Luffy was pulled close as Law rolled them over on to their sides, not caring that Luffy hadn't pulled out yet. "I love you."

"Yeah, I love you too." Luffy cuddled closer to him.

 _Somewhere, there was a man who selfishly ignored a second chance. Law pitied him. But there was only one road he could've taken despite what it seemed. That someone who took that other road was not him._


	42. Peach

_~ Based on some drawings Uchiha Xairylle did on tumblr ~_

Law looked up at Luffy, who, in turn, looked down at him with equally confused eyes. It was a tad odd for Law, suddenly looking up at his shorter lover.

How had this happened?

Law looked over to the half-eaten peach. The inside was blue instead of yellow-orange. He was pretty sure that had something to do with their current predicament. The doctor opened his mouth to say something, but all that was heard was melodic sort of trill. He snapped his mouth, or what should've been his mouth, shut. Looking back up at Luffy, he gave a strange sort of sigh.

They had been wondering the forest on this new island when Luffy's gargantuan appetite awoke for its second mid-day rampage. As soon as he spotted the peach tree, he stretched his arm out for one. Law thought nothing of it. It appeared as any other peach tree he had seen before. He should've known better. This was the New World.

Luffy had bounced back to him after taking a bite of the peach, and he leaned up to kiss Law. Thanks to the fruit, the teen tasted of peaches, and mint? Strange, but not unpleasant. Before Law could venture further on the unique taste or why his lover kissed him randomly, he found himself swallowed by a darkness. After some struggling, the sunlight came back into view. As Law looked up, he came to the horrid conclusion that he had shrunk down to less than six inches.

He looked about frantically until he found Luffy. The teen was in no better condition. He leaned forward toward Law until he swayed back into place. He couldn't move very well. Law made his way over to him, mostly by hopping. Surrounded by their clothes and shoes, Law looked up again, then back down at himself, and finally at Luffy.

He was a small owl, and Luffy had morphed into some kind of mushroom.

It was hard to think like this. Law hopped a little closer to Luffy. The black capped mushroom swayed and leaned in again, as if to tell him it would be ok. He was very expressive for fungi. Still having eyes helped. A large drop of water splashed near them. Most likely just a heavy rain drop, but at their size it seemed like several gallons spilling down.

The rain came and went frequently on this island. The clouds had wept upon them thrice already since landing. Luffy outstretched his cap head to cover Law as more water began to fall. With a ruffle of his feathers, he scooted closer to Luffy's stalk. They stayed together that way while the rain fell. It was oddly comforting, the way his lover turned mushroom did his best to shield him from the weather. Law got as close to Luffy as he could in an attempt to share warmth and give the teen that same comfort. With little else to do but wait out the rain, the pair found themselves drifting off to sleep.

Law awoke with a start from the sound of large rumble. He looked down to see Luffy drooling in his sleep across his lap. He blinked as he looked around. They were both wet but still clothed. Just a dream? He saw the peach not too far off and gave the poor fruit a glare. The rumbled sounded again, and Law looked down to his ally.

He shook Luffy awake. They needed to get back to their crews and feed Luffy something safe. The Straw Hat pirate sat up with a stretch.

"I'm hungry." He blinked over at Law. "Oh, good you're not an owl anymore."

"Or you a mushroom." Law stood and helped Luffy to his feet. "Let's head back. I don't think it'd be wise to linger here longer than necessary."


	43. Rainbow

_This turned out a little long, and I'm about to make it longer with this dumb author's note, but I feel like an explanation is necessary._

 _First, this is a request fic for venatophile that should have been done forever ago, but stuff happened and I ended up rewriting it like three times. The part with Sadie was longer and the beginning was different. Just stuff... idk. (Sadie is the lady getting cut in half in my head, I didn't really describe her in this version of it) I hope you like it, I don't think this is what you had in mind when you first made the request. Also the Rainbow prompt made sense in my head, but then I lost it somewhere and the ending flopped but I'm too lazy to change the theme/title._

 _Also there was a part at the beginning where Luffy helped Nami trick Sanji and Zoro into getting on a Tunnel of Love ride together. That was taken out and will be a separate piece in the ZoSan Mayhem_

 _There's another poll on my bio pertaining to the collection though. We're nearing 50 chapters and I'm unsure if I should stop there or keep going. What do ya'll think? I'd be making another collection set if this ends at 50 so no worried there, I will still provide LawLu/LuLaw snid bits. Anyway, enough chatter from me..._

 _~ For venatorphile ~_

* * *

Why the hell was he here again? Law swore under his breath again as the people around him pushed and clamored with excitement. His boyfriend and longtime secret crush, Luffy, munched on a strawberry drizzled funnel cake while clinging to his arm.

Oh yeah... that's why he was here.

He was dating Luffy... He had only been able to nod dumbly when Luffy asked him out, disbelief freezing his brain over. It had been an eventful month since then, and Law did not regret any of it. But he wanted Luffy to know how he felt; he really liked Luffy as well.

Law sighed. Best-worst idea ever. Take your boyfriend to the magic show at the summer carnival and hope you maintain sanity long enough to maybe confess how you've felt for him for the past year.

The show hadn't started yet, and he was already prepared to bolt. Why did he think this was a good idea?

Because Luffy liked magic. And so did he. But he had an image to maintain... So going to see the show under the guise of "date with Luffy" was the next best thing. And while he was at it, why not suck it up and finally tell the rubber ball of sunshine how much he really liked him.

This was going to end in tears, he already knew it.

"It's about to start!" He whispered, shaking Law's arm.

"I know. Calm down."

The tent hushed in anticipation. Silhouettes could be seen in the darkness, wheeling things out and setting the last of the stage. A soft drum beat began followed by someone humming in time to the rhythm. "Are you Candies ready?" A male voice said. It seemed to be everywhere around the tent. "I certainly hope so." A bright neon sign came on with the letters NKL glowing in an array of different colors. There was a flash as the stage was illuminated and large person summersaulted on to the stage. "WOO-HOO!"

"WOO-HOO!" More than half the crowd shouted back in unison as the tent erupted in applause.

Law barely covered his ears in time to muffle some of the noise. Luffy was cheering just as loudly as the rest right beside him. Despite his oncoming headache, Law smiled a bit at the teen's happiness. He looked toward the stage, brows furrowing at what he saw.

The large man, or maybe it was a woman, was waving and blowing kisses to the crowd. Their purple locks were curled and pinned under a round crown, and the flashy blue lipstick highlighted the violet glitter mascara and powder blue eyeshadow. Law shook his head, wondering how exactly he managed to fit into the red leather outfit, and how he didn't recognize this magician at all. Luffy said they were well-known on TV. Surely Law must've seen him once.

After a few more moments of posing and waving, the magician swayed his way to the front center of the stage. "Well, this quite the crowd we have here." He gave a dramatized wink to the crowd. "I am-"

"IVA-CHAN!"

Iva-chan's eyes widened with awe. He staggered back a bit, hand raised to his forehead. "Oh… Oh, what darling candies. To think… you all know my name, I don't…" He dropped to one knee. "I'm not worthy of such admiring fans… I think… I'm going to faint…" Iva-chan dropped to the stage, eyes shut and unmoving. The crowd gasped with fright. One of the magician's assistants ran over to his side.

"Oh no! Someone call an ambulance!"

"Traffy, you're a doctor, go help Iva!" Luffy tugged on his sleeve.

A few people heard Luffy and turned toward them. Law hated being at the center of attention. Not that he wasn't a doctor, but he was sure Iva was acting. It was kind of painfully obvious. Yet, everyone in the tent was in a fuss over it. Except for one of the assistants standing off to the side watching Iva through mismatched shades. Throughout the whole thing, he remained still, drinking from a large wine glass. He didn't look the slightest bit alarmed. Law shook himself internally. He shouldn't take the chance. If Iva was injured it was his job to see to him.

Just as he was about to stand up and let Luffy lead him down to the stage, Iva-chan jumped up to his feet with a boisterous laugh.

"GOT YOU~" The crowd applauded despite being pranked, some whistled and other congratulated him on the swift recovery. "I am indeed Emporio Ivankov, The Miracle Worker!" The crowd cheered some more. "And you, my darling candies, are in for one hell of a show!"

Law relaxed back in his seat with a relieved sigh. His hand had become entwined with Luffy's, and he saw no reason to correct it. It was odd, but Iva's act had shook him out of his doubt. If the rest of the night went ok, maybe he would tell Luffy after all.

The show was loud and colorful, a constant reminder to Law why he usually avoided these events. But Ivankov was great performer, and Luffy's happiness was enough to keep the doctor in his seat. It would be over soon anyway, Law mused as calmer assistant that had been drinking earlier cut a woman in half with a large pair of scissors. She was wheeled around and rotated for the audience to see. She glanced over at her other half, legs twitching a bit, and began to freak out. Apparently, she believed she'd really been cut in half. After to putting her back together, the assistant escorted her off stage.

"Can I have some more volunteers from the audience? Two candies will do."

Several arms went up along with calls to Ivankov to pick them. Law didn't even have to look at Luffy to know the young man was on the verge of jumping in his seat to grab the magician's attention. The twin spot lights danced over the crowd until at last, they came to rest over the pair much to Law's dismay and Luffy's delight.

Before Law could even begin his protest, Luffy was up and yanking him down the aisles. Ivankov laughed with glee as he watched them come up to the stage. "Aren't you two adorable?"

"Hi Iva!" Luffy waved. "I'm a big fan!" He hugged Iva around the neck.

"Mmmfufufu, of course you are my dear!" Iva hugged him back. When he stepped back he turned to Law with open arms. "Hug for you as well?"

"Ah, no, thank you." Law shook his head.

"Oh well, your loss." Iva winked. "But I'll make it up to you, candy." He signaled to someone off stage. "Now before I get ahead of myself, what are your names?"

"I'm Luffy!"

"Law." Law watched Luffy as he peered out to the crowd waving. He was grinning so wide Law thought his face might crack. He allowed himself to smile a bit as well.

"Hm… and tell me," Iva threw his arm around Luffy shoulders and pulled him close. "Are you and Law-boy friends?"

"Yep, he's my boyfriend." Luffy nodded.

Whether Luffy misheard Iva's quirk of adding 'boy' to the end of someone's name, or he was being the honest soul he always was; he had been close enough to Iva that the microphone headset the magician was wearing picked up his confirmation, so the whole audience heard. An immense amount of cheering and whistling erupted from the crowd.

Law glared at Luffy, but there was no real fire in his eyes. His heart and stomach felt a little tingly, which was starting to irritate him. He knew Luffy cared for him. But hearing it said out loud in front of so many people was strange and kind of sweet.

"Mmmfufufu, and do you trust him?"

"Of course!"

"Ah, but do you trust yourself?" He moved a little so Luffy could see his first assistant, Bon, wheeling a tall box on to the stage. Iva twirled over to Law. "And do you trust him? Do you trust him to safely pierce your heart with one of these swords?"

Law managed to stop himself from saying something horribly corny. Because Luffy had already struck a blow to his heart. He did every time he smiled at Law or any time he pushed Law's walls down. He looked up at Luffy, who was glancing between the table of swords behind Iva, to the box, him, and then back at Iva; and he gave a sigh. "Of course I trust him."

"Fabulous candy!" Iva gently nudged him toward the box. "Then step inside."

"Traffy, are you sure?" Luffy pulled on his sleeve. "I'll do it if you want."

Law shook his head. "Luffy, you don't do well standing still. And confined in a box?" Not that Luffy was claustrophobic or anything, but Law knew he'd go crazy. "I'll be fine." He reassured.

Bon leaned around the box. "Don't worry. Iva knows what he's doing." He opened the lid for Law to step in.

"Just stab me a few times, and we'll grab something to eat after the show is over." Law stepped backwards into the box. Iva was explaining to the crowd what exactly he was about to do.

Bon came around and patted Luffy on the shoulder. "See? He's not afraid in the slightest."

Law was tempted to roll his eyes. He might have an appreciation for magic, but he still knew it was just a trick. That's actually why he liked it so much. Magicians played on human wonder and their fascination with the unknown. A good magician could tell you how he was going to do something, do it, and still leave you guessing. So, yeah, he wasn't worried at all. The sword-box trick? Adjusted lighting and mirrors, fake blades, Iva didn't need to place any assistants in the crowd because he knew how to fool everyone, even those participating. And no professional magician would ever allow for someone in the audience to be harmed.

He smirked at Luffy. "Worried about me?"

The teen bit his lip. "A little." He admitted.

"It's just a trick." Law whispered. Thankfully Bon had gone over to help Iva display the sharpness of the swords by cutting a watermelon in half.

Luffy frowned. "No, it's magic." He stepped forward and pulled Law into a hug before he could argue.

"It's not goodbye forever, boys." They heard Iva say. "Just a few moments and then Law-boy will be out of the box!"

Law started to pull away, but Luffy's hands fisted in the collar of his shirt and tugged him down into a kiss. The roar of the crowd's applause was deafening, and Law barely had time to register what was happening before Luffy stepped back and Bon closed the box. He leaned back with a sigh.

'Well, that was hardly fair.' He looked around. There were a few holes above his head for light and air. The walls around him were snug like a coffin. He couldn't even lift his hand to his face. Outside Iva was instructing Luffy where to place the swords and asking the audience to keep count. Law did his best to relax. He might as well; all he could do was wait.

The box muffled the noise of the show. Even with the holes at the top, Law could barely hear anything. He wondered how many swords had supposedly gone through him. Since he wasn't in any pain, it was hard to tell; he thought he heard the crowd say four a moment ago. A glint of light caught his attention. He narrowed his eyes and watched as it shimmered and came closer. It took a moment, but he realized that it was a blade being inserted right in front of face. With his eyes crossed, he watched as the blade came closer until it was touching his nose.

Law let out a breath. It was a little too close; he could feel the cool metal against his skin. The pause was brief however, before the sword starting moving again. Staring back down his nose, Law watched the light from above dance across the blade. But he didn't feel anything. There was no pain, no blood; he wished he could move his arm, just to check and see if there really was something sliding through his skull.

And then, all too soon, it was over. The blade was being pulled out and he could hear applause from the crowd. His arms and legs felt warm, like the limb woke up from being numb and the blood flow returned. Law could feel his heart racing, and it was so strange because he hadn't been afraid. The lid was yanked open, allowing the bright lights to assault his eyes. Luffy pulled him out and into a hug, his laughter a comforting sound to Law's still frazzled heart. Hand in hand they bowed with Ivankov and Bon to the crowd before being escorted off stage.

"There's not much left to the show." Bon explained. "If you two would like, I can open the back door for you."

"Yeah, thanks!" Luffy said before Law could answer.

He sighed. He kinda wanted to get out of the building actually, breathe in some air. Bon led to the fire exit where he bade them farewell and goodnight. Law let Luffy lead him around the building, hand still held firmly by one of Luffy's.

"Did you like it?" Law asked as Luffy pulled him toward the center of the carnival where all the food stalls were.

"Yeah." Luffy grinned back at him. Just as Law was about to ask what he wanted to eat, the Ferris wheel caught Luffy's eye. "Oh, come on! Let's get on before they close it!"

"Um, yeah. Ok, I guess." Law managed to get out as Luffy tugged him over to the line. "I thought we were going to eat."

"The fireworks well be going off soon. It'll be awesome to see them from the top of the Ferris wheel. Then we can go eat."

Law sighed. "Ok."

There weren't a lot of people in line, so they did not have to wait long. Once in the cage and on their way up, Luffy moved so that he was sitting next to Law rather than across from him. He pressed against Law's side, head resting on his boyfriend's shoulder. "You ok? You seemed a little out of it when you got out of the box."

Law's hand came up and brushed over his face. "It was… interesting." He thought back to the sword sliding through his head. "I know it was just a trick but it was still so-" He was cut off as Luffy grabbed his face with both hands.

Luffy pressed his forehead to Law's. "Magic, Traffy. Magic."

Law laughed and tried to pull away. "Yeah, whatever."

Luffy pouted but didn't let go. Instead, he pulled Law back and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "It's been a month."

"It has."

"I can't believe it." Luffy whispered, head dropping to rest against Law's chest.

He bit his lip. "Why not?"

"Because, I annoy you, and you were always so…" Luffy paused looking for the right word. "Cool." He finished.

'Cool?' Law started snicker. The way Luffy said it made it sound lame in some weird oxymoron kind of way. But there was a fuzzy bubbly sensation in his stomach from hearing Luffy call him cool.

"What?" Luffy asked. He leaned back to look at Law.

"You asked me out," He took a deep breath to calm himself. "And all I could do was nod. I didn't even say 'Yes, I like you too.'" He leaned back against the seat. "Your definition of cool needs to be checked."

The Ferris wheel stopped. They were somewhere near the top, high above the carnival grounds. In the distant, the first of the fireworks were being set off into the sky. Luffy pressed closer to him so he could see them erupt in flower and star patterns.

"Luffy?" The teen looked up at him. "I love you."

"I know." His brows furrowed. "Duh, Traffy."

Law had the urge to slap Luffy upside the back of his head. Himself as well. Instead, he groaned and hid into the palm of his hand.

"Traffy?"

"What Luffy?"

"I love you too." His boyfriend pulled his hand away so he could peek up at him. He pecked his lips to Law's blush stained cheek.

"I know." Law pulled him into a proper kiss while the fireworks continued to light up the sky behind them. A light pink bloomed across Luffy's nose as they parted slightly. "I hope to keep it that way."


	44. Reunion at Night

_~ This is connected to the Pirate Alliance set (Sometime Next Month, Not Once A Week, etc.) and happens after they get Sanji back and meet on Wano. I know this series is kind of everywhere but I plan on organizing it a bit when I start sharing my fics on ao3. This is also my first entry for the YeLawLu Challenge, which is basically any smut, making out, or general cuteness/fluff with Law and Luffy in the yellow hoodie (the one from Sabaody). There will be more of these to come in the future but I have UR and Sm to work on and the LawLu event starting on the 28 too._

 _On a side note, I closed the poll about Law's bday, I will be posting the next part soon and I will do something else when October rolls around. The ones for Mayhem and KaS are still active, I will be closing them soon though: Mayhem on the 31st and KaS on June 3rd. Though KaS now has short chapter in the lead, there are a few opinions on the side that keep the longer chapters in favor, and Mayhem is probably going to be 50+. However if I get to 100, I'm going to have to put my foot down and make another collection._

 _I personally think this fic was kind of everywhere and the smut is very descriptive but I couldn't rewrite it anymore, it was starting to drive me nuts... Hope it's not too bad. Anyway, thanks for reading ~_

* * *

"Want to take a shower with me?" Law asked his fellow captain who was sprawled out on his bed in a pair of boxers and Law's old hoodie.

"Nah." Luffy sighed, eyes focused on the moon through the window. Most of the others were still partying on the beach, connecting with new friends, strangling Sanji for leaving, telling tales of what happened during their brief separation; he and Law decided to turn in early though. Careful, quiet steps made their way across the room until Law was leaning over him. Without a word he leaned down and pressed a kiss to Luffy's lips. The teen had hardly moved to reciprocate when Law pulled away. A pout pulled at his lips, but he said nothing as Law turned and headed for the connected bathroom.

Luffy sighed as the door shut behind Law. He should go shower with the man, but he didn't really want to bathe right now. He was tired as it was. And Law's shower was really small. They both fit in it but snugly, with very little extra space. Luffy's brain fell into the gutter with that last thought causing him to rise from the bed quickly.

The bathroom door was flung open, and Law jumped slightly. "Decided to join me after all?" He called out to Luffy. His only response was the stall door opening and Luffy invading his personal space. "Luffy, close the-" Lips crashed against his as he was pushed back against the wall. The shower spray rained down on them and splashed outside the shower stall wetting the tile floor. But Law had no time anymore to be concerned with that as his hands ran up Luffy's thighs and pulled him up to wrap his legs around his waist

"Why are you still wearing my hoodie?" Law tried to sound annoyed, but he was smiling as he leaned into kiss Luffy again. The teen had remembered to ditch his boxers at least. Law groped at Luffy's ass in his hands; a moan spilled from Luffy's lips. He pushed off the wall and pressed Luffy up against the one opposite the door instead. His old hoodie was soaked through and clinging to Luffy's skin. He bit his lip as released Luffy thighs and ass to slide his hands up his sides, trusting Luffy to hold on and brace himself between Law and the shower wall.

"We can't do this in here." Law muttered against Luffy's neck as he kissed down to the collar of the hoodie.

"Why not?" The question came out with a gasp as Law sucked harshly on a tender spot below Luffy's ear making him thrust against Law with need.

"Lots of reasons. The first being no lube." Law began to pull away when Luffy grabbed his face in both hands and pulled him back into fierce kiss. With some effort Law managed to set Luffy's feet back on the ground so he could attempt to separate himself from Luffy and breathe. The young man glared up at him as he hooked a finger in his mouth and pulled, reminding Law he was made rubber.

Law frowned as Luffy's cheek snapped back. He didn't need a reminder. He already knew he could bend Luffy over in any position and fuck him until they both went blind but that didn't mean he should. Although…

With aggravated sigh, Law relented and pushed his fingers into Luffy's mouth. "Why are you so needy all of a sudden?" He went back to licking and sucking at Luffy's neck while his free hand moved up under his old beloved hoodie. "Is it because of what happened with Sanji?" Luffy could only let out a muffle moan with Law thrusting his finger in an out of his mouth. "Everything's fine, right?" Law continued to whisper in his ear.

He knew. Luffy knew Law was right, and he felt so strange with this worry that refused to leave him. He hated it. A whimper left him along with Law's fingers, and he was kissed harshly before being turned around to face the wall. Law lips brushed over the shell of his ear as he gently nudged Luffy's legs apart.

"What is it? Tell me." Law whispered, slipping two of his fingers inside Luffy.

The teen's breath hitched; he hadn't expected Law to be so hasty. As he got used to the feeling, his heart calmed, and he pressed his cheek to the tile with sigh of relief. He'd missed this. Was all this anxiety simply because he'd missed Law?

"Luffy?" Law's voice made him shudder. The fingers were slowly stretching him, working to ease the muscles tightening around them.

"I missed you…" Luffy gasped. He'd already smothered Law when they first arrived, hugging and kissing him openly before everyone in a display of longing and affection. And he had been fine during the party. But once he calmed down, he still ached, still wanted Law beside him constantly. And he was. He was here, lips against his cheek, voice in his ear, all around him, inside him.

"I know." Law pushed the third finger in with a gentle slide. "I'm here." He eased Luffy's hand from where it was grasping at the tile wall and intertwined their finger together.

"L-Law…" Luffy was between arcing off the wall and pushing back on Law's fingers. "Please,"

The surgeon bit back his own moan as he pulled his hand away. "Turn around." While Luffy did so, Law stroked over his own cock quickly, spreading the pre-cum up and down his shaft. The water was beginning to lose some of its heat. He didn't really want to rush, but he also didn't want to have sex under cold water. Lips pressed against his briefly causing him to blink down at Luffy. The teen's arms came up around his shoulders as he pushed up on his toes. Law's hands went back to his thighs to help lift him so he could wrap his legs around Law. With his back once again pressed to the wall, Luffy leaned back to watch Law as he slid in slowly.

The yellow of Law's hoodie looked darker with the water saturating it, and the smiley of his Jolly Roger stood out in the contrast. The clothing was plastered to Luffy's skin. Law could see the scar underneath in his head, both marks his in a way, both adorning Luffy so well.

He waited for Luffy to adjust regardless of what the young man said or wanted. A heavy sigh left the teen as Law pulled out a bit before thrusting back into the welcoming heat of his lover. "Fuck." Law leaned his forehead against Luffy's shoulder. His legs pulled Law closer as he panted for more. The doctor could only bite his lip as he complied and pulled Luffy's legs up so he could push in deeper, faster.

Luffy's cock rubbed Law's stomach through the cloth with delightful wet friction. He sobbed out a choked gasp near Law's ear as he came too soon. His lover swore and sped up his pace in and out, not bothering with finesse and only seeking release. He still whispered to Luffy, "I love you. I missed you. We're here now." Over and over again until his own shuddering release swept over him and brought him down on his knees.

The teen hissed as his back slid down the wall harshly with Law. They were both panting, and the water had turned cold. Law laid kisses over his eyes and nose with gentle whispers of affection in between. Kissing Luffy on the forehead one last time, Law pulled out and stood so he could shut off the water. He pulled Luffy up and balanced him with an arm around his waist until the younger captain calmed a bit. The hoodie was peeled off Luffy and wrung out in a lazy fashion before being tossed over the towel rack. They dried without saying anything, and Law let Luffy lead them both back to the bed where they laid together naked under the star light.

"Why didn't you just say you wanted to cuddle?"

"Because you wanted a shower." Luffy mumbled. "You were coming back."

"And you couldn't wait?" Law traced small circles over Luffy's hip bone.

"Guess not…"

Law rolled his eyes. "We ok?"

"Yeah." He nodded and nuzzled his face against the crook of Law's neck. "We're ok now."


	45. Stars

_~ For Uchiha Xairylle because they need some cheering up and stupid anons on tumblr badger them about drawing Law with Luffy's hat. So I am agressively defending the idea with them. Hope you enjoy this fluff ~_

* * *

Law looked up at the night sky as the ship sailed away from Dressrosa. They still had a several days until they reached Zou, a week at least. But the time was necessary. Most had injuries that were still healing. With a sigh, he braced his arms against the railing. The ocean was dark, and the waves carried them with a soothing melody.

He heard Luffy approach but made no move to acknowledge him. It was hard to predict Luffy on an average day, and that had begun to give Law headaches. So he didn't bother now with his body and mind tired and Luffy giddier than usual. He should be concerned with how his guard was down and how he was still vulnerable in this state of recovery. But he wasn't. He knew he was safe, and for the time being, everything was ok.

A heavy placed hand landed on his head causing him to grunt in annoyance. "What are you doing Straw Hat?" He lifted his head slightly and noticed the brim of Luffy's hat hanging over his head. He moved his hand to pull it off, but Luffy kept it firmly in place with his hold. Law's shoulders slumped in resignation. "How are you feeling?"

Luffy's slowly slid his hand off the hat and down to rest on Law's shoulder. "I'm ok. You?"

"It'll take some time to heal fully, but I'll be fine."

A gentle silence fell over them as they continued to watch the stars in the sky and calming waves.

"Promise?" Luffy said after some time.

"Hm?" Law looked over to his ally who was a little too close than what he normally would have allowed.

"Promise you'll be ok?"

"Yeah." Law held on to the hat as a gust blew by them. "What are you getting at?"

"I need Torao to be ok and strong so we can do this. So we can protect our nakama and take down Kaidou." Luffy bumped shoulders with him. "Ok?"

Law smirked lightly. "Ok. Only if you do too."

"Of course!" Luffy laughed. He hummed as another moment of quiet stretched between them. "The stars are pretty." Law only nodded. "You know what else is?"

The doctor shrugged indifferently, expecting some bizarre answer to tumble out of Luffy's mouth. But the seconds ticked by, and he got nothing. "Luffy?" He turned to him.

The teen had his head tilted to the side, arms crosses across his chest as he frowned out at the distance. "I forgot the rest of it…"

"What?"

"You say the stars are pretty, and then ask, and then something else…" As Luffy trailed off, Law could only looked at him questionably. "And then you kiss them. I remember that's what Franky said." Luffy looked up at his ally. "I forgot a part though. So, I guess I'll just kiss you."

"Wait…" Law pushed off the railing and straightened. "What are you talking about- Straw Hat!?" It came out with embarrassed gasp as Luffy pulled him forward by the collar of his shirt and smashed their lips together. He stumbled a bit into him, but Luffy wrapped an arm around his waist to steady him. They separated with a wet smack, and Law had to stop himself from checking if his lips had been cut on teeth.

"Oh…" Luffy said, his voice breathy and still too close for Law's comfort. "You. You're pretty like the stars."

Law bit the inside of his cheek, internally swearing as his face heated up. "You can't just say that." He tried to step back, but Luffy still had his arm around him.

"Yes, I can. I just did."

Law shook his head as he reached for the hat. Luffy hand over his stopped him, and he became hyper-aware of how close the teen was. "It's not like that."

"It's not? But… I though you felt the same. I thought Torao liked me too."

Law almost swallowed his tongue. "I do…" He whispered, confession burning in his ears. "But that's not how-"

"Then why can't I tell you how pretty you are?"

The aggravated sigh that was welling up in him died and came out a breathless chuckle. How was he supposed to deal with this? "You can… I'm sorry. I'm just not used to this."

Luffy squeezed the hand he had. "You can too if you want." He grinned as he pushed up on his toes and rubbed his nose to Law's playfully.

"Hm…" Law contemplated the idea. "It's not the same though. You're not pretty like the stars." He watched as Luffy blinked up at him, small pout forming on his lips. "You shine with their strength and brilliance." Luffy blushed and chewed on his lip, a slight shrug rolling off his shoulders. Proud that he had the upper hand again, Law pressed his lips to Luffy's cheek. "You need to stay strong too, so you can keep shining for us. For me."

Luffy turned his head slightly so could return the kiss to Law with a soft whisper. "I can do that."


	46. Hero

_This should have been posted forever ago tbh. Happened because a bunch of clips and gifs of the episode showed up all over my tumblr dash_

* * *

 _I just wanna become King of the Pirates! I don't need become someone important!_

…

 _Oi, what is he talking about?_

Trafalgar Law… might be drunk. He couldn't tell. These things happen during celebrations. But he hadn't done any of that in a long time. They needed to get to Zou. He missed his crew.

He staggered a bit, in time with the rocking of the ship, away from the group still drinking and laughing, away from Zoro who kept refilling his mug with more alcohol, away from Usopp as he recounted his own epic battles, away Cavendish and Bartolomeo squabbling, away from Luffy…

Once beneath the deck and in the one of the rooms Bartolomeo had given his guests, Law let out a heavy sigh. He laid Kikoku against the wall and dropped down on the nearby bed, only remembering to kick his shoes off after his face was in the pillow. It probably wasn't as long as it felt before the door opened and closed again as someone joined him in the bunk room.

"Torao…"

Law groaned at the nickname, not because the name itself, but because of who was calling. Regardless, he still move his head to the side so his response was as muffled by the pillow. "Over here Straw Hat."

Sandaled feet shuffled over to him, the occasional bump from Luffy running into something stopping his progression. Eventually the teen found where Law laid and flopped down beside him in bed, surprisingly not on him even though there wasn't a lot of room. He felt his hat being lifted off his head, something he had forgotten to remove, and then a tugging at his coat until he co-operated in its removal as well. With a huff Law rolled on to his side, the one that didn't belong to his injured arm, and waited for Luffy to lay down and hopefully calm down.

Hat placed off to the side with his own, sandals kicked off, and coat placed somewhere, Luffy finally slid into the cot properly. He blinked at Law before scooting too close with an arm thrown over Law's waist.

"Why did you leave the party?"

Law shrugged. "Needed some time." He found himself tracing soft lines of Luffy's face in the dark.

"Alone?" Luffy asked, a slight frown in his voice.

Law sighed. Even if he said yes, what were the chances of Luffy leaving? "Not necessarily. Just need to think."

Luffy hummed in understanding. "Robin said you might be drunk."

"Yeah, thank your swordsman for that…" He rolled his eyes when Luffy laughed.

"Are you happy now?"

"Hm?"

"Because of Dressrosa and Mingo."

"Oh…" He didn't answer beyond that. They both quiet for several minutes, Law thinking about what Luffy asked, and Luffy trying to give him time. He busied himself with the tips of Law's hair. "You said you don't want to be anyone important." Law decided to change the subject.

"Nope. Just want to be free."

"The Pirate King isn't someone important?"

"Hm…"

"You are, whether you want to be or not. You're important to a lot of people."

"Well," Luffy paused, trying to think about what he was going to say for once. "That's ok. To be important to my nakama and Sabo and some others. But not the whole world."

"What about everyone you saved? Don't you think you're important to them? And from what I hear, it's a long list of people."

"But they don't-"

"It's not your choice." Law cut him off. "You're their hero and savior, even if you are a pirate."

"What about you?" Luffy's eyes had begun to adjust to the dark, and he could make out how Law's eyes widen slightly and maybe he was blushing.

"You are." He admitted. "Very important to me, and my hero."

"Ugh, don't say that." Luffy kneed him in the thigh; Law wasn't sure if it was an accident or on purpose to make him be quiet. "You too, then." His voice had dropped to a whisper. "Torao's really important to me, and you saved me a whole bunch."

"Once."

"Lots." Luffy corrected. "It goes both ways. Because we're in an alliance too."

"It doesn't work that way."

"I've decided it does." Luffy pulled Law closer, tucking his head under his chin and wrapping his arms and legs around Law. Rather than argue with him on the subject, Law brought his hand up to comb through Luffy's hair. Someday this hero and criminal would change the world, and Law knew that day was quickly approaching. He could stand by and watch, but where would be the fun in that. With a small smile hidden in the dark and Luffy's hair, Law closed his eyes and began to reformulate all of his plans with a new goal in mind.


	47. Minty

It was awkwardly pleasing. And that was really the only way Law could think to describe it. He knew it was something done, he just didn't think it was something he and Luffy would ever do. A small part of him was mad at his lover for going through with it and not asking. The more rational part was accepting because if he said 'stop,' if he had told Luffy he was nervous about whatever the younger was planning, then Luffy would've stopped. They would've talked. But he hadn't. He trusted Luffy. And this wasn't bad. Just awkward and unexpected.

Law moaned into the pillow again, hands clenched into fists. His body was tense with pleasure. Thighs shaking in Luffy's hold, Law stayed pushed up on his knees while the teen pressed his tongue a little deeper into his ass with every lick. Each gasp was muffled, but Luffy heard them and felt Law push back against him.

"Luffy…" Law whined.

He pulled away, hands squeezing Law lovingly. His cock was aching, twitching with want. "Torao?"

"No… no more," Law's breath was shaky. "I can't… I need you."

Luffy hummed with a shiver of want. He rolled Law over on to his back. A dark red covered Law's face down to his neck where it made the bruising of Luffy's kisses stand out even more. Law was still panting as he watched Luffy reach for the lube and pour it over his fingers. It was quiet, Law knew Luffy was watching him but couldn't look up yet to meet his gaze. He sighed with relief as the fingers entered him.

"Was it ok?" Luffy asked. He sounded worried.

Law swallowed thickly. He didn't have an answer. "It was…." He paused. "I liked it, I just-" He was cut off as Luffy's fingers brushed dangerously close to his prostate.

"I should've asked."

Law blinked slowly with a deep breath before looking up Luffy. "It's ok…" He moaned as Luffy thrust his fingers in a little faster. "Just surprising."

Luffy smiled and began to lean forward. However, he halted when he saw the slight cringe from Law and how he bit his lips. His brow furrowed, and he sat back a bit. He dragged the back of his hand across his mouth. "I can't kiss you, can I?"

The blush deepened and spread on Law. "Sorry…" He mumbled with a shrug, embarrassment playing hell on his nerves.

But Luffy laughed and pulled his fingers away. "That's fine. I don't blame you."

Law relaxed a little. "We'll figure it out."

"Yup, just like with everything else." Luffy began to push his cock in when Law stopped him. "Do you need more?" He began to reach for the lube.

"No, it's not that." Law called him forward with his hand. He tipped his head back and offered Luffy the other side of his neck that wasn't marked with hickeys.

The teen pressed a purring kiss just below his ear as he slid in. Law held him close, fingers tangling in Luffy's dark hair. Keeping his mouth busy on Law's throat, Luffy began to push in and out of Law. He held Law's hips still and gently nudged his legs farther apart. Heat built up in them with Luffy's quickened pace until it spilt over and they came together.

Law laid back to catch his breath. They would cuddle for a little bit and then Luffy would probably pounce on him again. Except when Luffy pulled out, he didn't hug Law. He hopped off the bed and ran to the adjoining bathroom. Momentarily startled by the unusual behavior, Law pushed up on to his elbows. "Luffy?"

"Catch!"

Law sighed as he was thrown a washcloth. "Thanks…" He frowned at it before cleaning himself. The sound of the sink running and the clatter of stuff tipping and hopefully getting caught made him look back at bathroom door. "You ok?"

Luffy didn't answer. He came out rubbing his arm across his mouth. "Now it's better." He cupped Law's face and kissed him a little harder than necessary. His mouth tasted harshly of mint, but it made Law smile.

"Better." Law agreed and pulled Luffy back into bed with him.


	48. Pocky

_~ Late I know... But a horrible fall semester and winter break didn't help. I hope to start posting more soon. And that means finishing and catching up on all my WIPs I started over the course of last year. Might be the wrong date or holiday, but they all will be posted_

 _Thank you for your patience ~_

* * *

It turned out Luffy could listen to instructions and follow a plan. He just had to want to, or at least want the end result. Law frowned at this thought. That couldn't be entirely accurate. He had wanted to help Law in Dressrosa, and Law had heard of their attack on Enies Lobby. Luffy had wanted to save Robin that time too of course. So how did he differentiate when to listen and when to do his own thing?

The reality, Law knew, was that regardless, it all circled around to Luffy doing whatever he wanted.

"Wait," Luffy giggled. "I won't eat most of it this time."

Law snorted. "It's fine." He held the pocky stick out for the teen. "I believe you, but you can have most of it if you want."

"No, we have to do it right." Luffy placed one end in his mouth and waited for Law.

With a sigh he leaned forward and bit the other end. This was their fourth piece. Luffy was determined to meet perfectly in the middle. He noticed how Luffy took small bites this time, only moving after Law did. Even still, Luffy ended up eating more than half of the stick.

Law kissed his pouting lips softly. "I only have one box." He reminded.

"I know…" Luffy grumbled as he picked up another piece. He held it out for Law to take between his teeth. "It was closer this time."

It had been. And Law had been cheating. So he moved more evenly with Luffy this time. He didn't urge Luffy with subtle touches to take a bigger bite, and he bit off the whole piece he had in his mouth rather than a small part of it.

Luffy grinned into the kiss and pushed Law down on the bed. "See?"

Law chuckled. "Indeed. No need to do it again then?" He moved to sit up, but was pinned down as he expected.

"No. We still have the rest of the box." Luffy puffed out his cheeks.

He rolled his eyes but let Luffy kiss him again while reaching for the box of pocky. "It wasn't quite in the exact middle anyway." He teased, causing Luffy's eyes to gleam with determination.

"It will be this time!" Luffy promised.

Law supposed there were worse ways to spend the evening than playing the pocky game with Luffy. It satisfied his rare sweet tooth and gave plenty of reasons to kiss his lover. And he learned that in some rare cases, Luffy could follow instructions.


End file.
